The Prince and the Maid
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Ninjas, também conhecidos como shinobis. Uma espécie de agente secreto, cujas habilidades incluem espionagem, sabotagem, infiltração e assassinato. Só mais uma história de amor proibido entre um príncipe e sua não tão simples empregada.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Fanfic AsaKiku (England x Japan). Yaoi, Universo Alternativo.

Boa leitura~

**The Prince and the Maid**

Os passos ecoavam no corredor de madeira, as sombras serpenteando no chão devido às chamas presas nos suportes da parede com a finalidade de iluminar o caminho dos passantes. O manto negro acompanhava seu guia silenciosamente, os pés cobertos por meias brancas se arrastando com tanta leveza e suavidade que era como se flutuasse, tão silenciosamente quanto uma sombra. Penetrando fundo até sentir aquela sensação opressora típica do final de um corredor, o homem trajado com roupas japonesas tradicionais fez uma profunda mensura, deixando aquela figura misteriosa passar por si com imponência.

Prosseguindo a subir pelas escadas, adentrou um cômodo infinitamente mais iluminado, do centro do teto alto pendendo um lustre que tinha justamente esse objetivo. A sala era ampla, assim como todos os recintos presentes naquele castelo luxuoso e aquele local, em especial, era tão reluzente que cegava e fazia com que a figura de negro destoasse do todo – tal como um borrão de tinta em uma pintura ou uma nuvem escura no céu limpo. Mas o que mais parecia brilhar naquele local era a figura parada no final do tapete vermelho, sentado sobre os próprios pés em uma _zaisu chair _– uma cadeira preparada para chão de tatame, aquela especificamente tendo estofado arroxeado e franja feita com fios de ouro e braços para apoio em mogno. Com uma postura impecável, havia um rapaz que parecia passar pouco dos vinte anos, com os cabelos escuros amarrados para trás e os olhos castanhos espertos fitando seu visitante. Pareceria um boneco se não fosse um sorriso que brotara nos lábios finos assim que o viu.

Os passos continuavam firmes, embora silenciosos, arrastando-se naquele corredor guardado por duas fileiras de soldados. Somente na metade do caminho o subalterno parou, pousando um dos joelhos e a mão no chão, o outro braço descansando na perna posta em frente ao corpo. Para seu superior, parecia ainda menor, pois estava em um nível mais baixo do que a escada de cinco degraus. Uma risada ecoou e só então a voz cálida se fez presente:

- Já faz tempo, Honda-kun. – Sorria de canto. – Deixe-me ver seu rosto.

- Perdoe-me os maus modos, Hirohito-sama – abaixou o capuz, movendo a face para ajeitá-lo sobre suas costas, erguendo-a em seguida para obedecer ao pedido. – Já faz um tempo, não é mesmo? Fico feliz em vê-lo bem.

- De fato. Como sempre eficiente, Honda Kiku-kun. Uma pena que graças a isso não tenha tempo para descansar.

Hirohito se levantou, descendo os poucos degraus para diminuir a distância instaurada, tomando-lhe o queixo para levantar o rosto do outro e fitar diretamente as feições calmas.

- Já tenho outro dever, meu senhor? – Indagou, pois conhecia o jeito do maior de falar e agir.

- Sim.

Falou neutro, um pouco a contragosto, pois pensava que Kiku trabalhava demais – e todos concordariam com isso. Soltou o queixo dele, mantendo a mão estendida, a qual logo foi segurada pelo japonês que entendeu o gesto e a beijou, em seguida apoiando a testa nas costas da mesma.

- Tudo por ti, Hirohito-sama.

O que estava de pé sorriu, ajoelhando-se para ficar em um nível mais alto – apesar de possuir mais que os 165 centímetros de Honda – tomando os rosto do menor, lançando um olhar cúmplice. Estavam demonstrando intimidade excessiva, mas não tinham medo, pois tudo que acontecia dentro daquela sala permanecia ali, morria ali.

- Você realmente é especial, Honda. Agradeço por tudo que fez e faz por mim. – Inclinou-se, abaixando o tom para nada mais alto que um murmúrio, próximo ao ouvido do outro. – Boa sorte.

- Eu quem me sinto lisonjeado por servi-lo, Hirohito-sama – abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça, envergonhado, apesar de saber disfarçar bem. Não devia demonstrar emoções, mesmo na frente de seu superior. Tomou ambas as mãos dele, beijando as costas de cada uma. – Fui criado para isso. Use-me como quiser.

O chefe desvencilhou as mãos das alheias, presenteando o dono delas com uma ligeira carícia nos cabelos negros.

- Receberá todas as instruções, como de praxe. Que Nosso Deus maior o guie e esteja convosco.

Em silêncio, agradecia às palavras que lhe foram oferecidas, esperando que aquela figura tão importante voltasse ao lugar em que estava outrora. Só quando ele estava de frente para si que se curvou, agora com ambos os joelhos sobre o tapete e as pontas dos dedos apoiadas no mesmo, sem rebaixar demais a cabeça. Postura impecável, reverência profunda, ainda sim elegante. Hirohito sorriu, todavia o compatriota não viu, pois lhe voltara às costas sem olhar para trás, retirando-se do local.

_**x**_

Ninjas, também chamados de _shinobis_. Uma espécie de agente secreto, suas habilidades incluem espionagem, sabotagem, infiltração e assassinato, além de combate. Em suas artes secretas, se disfarçar e avaliar a situação do território inimigo ao se infiltrar no mesmo era fácil; descobrir falhas, invadir e matar nem tanto; mas tudo em segredo? Isso sim era o difícil. Mesmo missões vergonhosas eles faziam por seu chefe. Até mesmo aposentar os trajes negros, típicos dos guerreiros, para vestir um... vestido.

- Isso é mesmo... necessário?

Kiku fechou os olhos pacientemente, prendendo a respiração para que os ajudantes ajustassem o espartilho em sua cintura. Aquilo doía mais do que um corte de qualquer espada!

- Sim... Foi arranjado para que se infiltrasse como empregada, conseguimos interceptar a novata estrangeira que iria entrar. Tem de vestir roupas adequadas, Honda-senpai.

O rapaz que o ajudava sorriu com gentileza, mas apertava sem dó aquele acessório. O problema era que não era só aquilo, vinha acompanhado de meias pretas longas presas por cinta-liga, um vestido branco com rendas nas pontas e, por cima, uma segunda peça em tom negro. Para completar, um avental com babados amarrado atrás e um pequeno laço vermelho na gola e uma espécie de bota na altura das canelas – anotou mentalmente para treinar a amarrar aquilo depois de tantas roupas postas. Ah, claro, não poderia faltar o _headress _na cabeça, com os cabelos bem aparados caindo na lateral do rosto. Assim, tudo foi preparado para sua missão.

Falando do objetivo em si não era difícil: se infiltrar em um castelo da região e matar o herdeiro do trono, príncipe Arthur. Seus companheiros já tinham arrumado tudo para que trabalhasse no local, só teria de ser silencioso e executar com perfeição sua função, sem manchar o histórico impecável que possuía.

O japonês suspirou. Mal chegara e já tinha uma tarefa lhe aguardando no jardim – o tempo fez com que aprendesse um pouco de tudo, então não teria problemas para interpretar e executar trabalhos de uma serviçal – e, enquanto aparava os galhos sobressalentes, sua mente funcionava a mil para encontrar um meio de se aproximar do príncipe, ganhar a confiança dele e depois dar o bote. Sendo desconhecido, poderia usar seu nome, pois vivia sempre nas sombras e duvidava que aqueles seres alienados soubessem de qualquer coisa fora daquele mundinho de perfeição – e, claro, ter um nome unissex tinha suas vantagens.

- Hey, você!

O tom era arrogante e, sem saber quem falava consigo daquele jeito, volveu a face na direção da voz. Quem lhe dirigia a palavra era um rapaz vestido com um conjunto branco, com detalhes em vermelho – incluindo um broche de rubi na região entre as clavículas, do qual prendia três pequenas correntes douradas direcionadas até as franjas que caíam pelos ombros, prendendo uma capa vermelha que esvoaçava com a brisa, parecendo maior do que era, pois na verdade batia apenas nos quadris do garoto. O cinto escuro combinava com as botas de cano alto e possuíam um pequeno salto, provavelmente aumentando em uns três centímetros a altura do loiro que carregava uma espada na cintura. Olhos verdes e sobrancelhas espessas. Um sinal foi aceso na cabeça do moreno: alvo encontrado. Aquela tarefa parecia que iria ser bem fácil. Após os poucos minutos de reconhecimento, Honda fez uma profunda mensura, inclinando-se. Já vira fotos, impossível confundir aquela criança.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo, jovem mestre?

Arthur sorriu de canto, avançando em passos rápidos, tomando da suposta garota a tesoura que ela segurava. Largou o objeto no chão, segurando a mão agora livre e puxando-a até que ficasse na altura dos seus lábios, inclinando-se suavemente. Fechou os olhos esverdeados, roçando-os ali antes de entreabrir as pálpebras e fitar o menor.

- O que acha de acompanhar-me em uma xícara de chá, adorável donzela?

Kiku piscou os olhos duas vezes, fitando aquele gesto do rapaz com alguma curiosidade e indagação. Se de início sua opinião era neutra – seu alvo pura e exclusivamente -, agora concluía que aquele príncipe não passava de um idiota metido a conquistador. Sua tarefa se tornaria mais fácil caso aceitasse, só que não podia executá-la naquele momento, pois caso acontecesse algo com o herdeiro do trono, iriam suspeitar primeiramente da nova empregada. A missão não era tão simples quanto parecia: antes de realizar o assassinato, deveria ganhar confiança das pessoas e descobrir um meio de abrir caminho para seus companheiros entrarem quando o escarcéu estivesse armado e o reino despreparado. As pálpebras se fecharam sobre os olhos castanhos e em seus lábios surgiu um pequeno sorriso misterioso, deixando no ar se era de diversão ou escárnio, ganhando de presente um olhar interrogativo dos orbes esverdeados.

- Desculpe-me, mas tenho de trabalhar, jovem mestre – desvencilhou a própria mão da dele.

Em resposta, Arthur franziu o cenho, apoiando as mãos na cintura. Como assim alguém o ignorava? Ainda mais sendo uma garota! Bufou, mas logo sorriu audacioso, com um quê de malícia, abaixando-se primeiro – Kiku ainda não se acostumara totalmente com as roupas – e pegando a tesoura que jogara no chão, cortando uma das rosas embebidas em vermelho. Dessa vez foi a vez do moreno observar, inclinando a face brevemente para o lado, interrogativo.

- Fique com isso como lembrança, _my lady_. – Estendeu a flor para o menor, beijando-lhe mais uma vez a mão. – Nos vemos depois.

Piscou um dos olhos, afastando-se com um pseudo-riso preenchendo a boca. Quando Arthur estava fora de visão, o moreno focalizou a rosa que tinha entre os dedos, estreitando as pálpebras e estalou os lábios em um gesto que denotava puro desgosto. Sem mais, jogou a flor no chão, pisando em cima e despetalando-a, de modo que aos seus pés se formara um tapete aveludado cor sangue.

_**x**_

_Se alguém leu... me dê reviews. Se não não posto u_u_

_Beijos~_


	2. Chapter 2

Boa leitura~

**The Prince and the Maid**

O reino dos guerreiros de Vaughan é um dos maiores dos continentes já explorados. Com um povo bravo e destemido, são respeitados nos quatro cantos do mundo, possuindo uma longa tradição de batalhas e conquistas e também de sucessão ao trono. O primeiro na linhagem atual era Arthur, um rapaz de mais ou menos dezessete anos, filho do primeiro casamento do Rei. Não era o primogênito, mas seu irmão mais velho fugira anos atrás e era considerado um desertor; ninguém mais dentro daqueles domínios tocava no nome de Casey de Vaughan. Inclusive Arthur, com o tempo, parou de perguntar e fingia que esta pessoa nunca existira em sua vida.

Era egoísmo, mas não sentia falta dele. Talvez das gentilezas, mas estas não eram exatamente uma constante, então, do que poderia reclamar? Apesar disso, ainda sentia vontade de encontrá-lo e obrigá-lo a dizer o motivo pelo qual deixara sua casa e família. Mesmo dizendo que não se importava... Restava a mágoa de seu próprio irmão o abandonar. Brigavam, Casey sempre batia em si, mas também o ouvia e deixava que chorasse em seu colo quando eram menores – desde cedo não podia mostrar fraqueza a seu pai, mãe ou a qualquer um. Eram rivais, ainda sim amigos. Só que... Isso já não importava. Aprendeu a lidar com a ausência daquele ente querido. Para si, era como se estivesse morto – apenas uma lembrança distante.

Atualmente, o rapaz morava no castelo principal com a segunda esposa de seu pai – que pelo visto não lhe dera filhos – e o próprio, já que sua mãe morrera em um acidente misterioso. Claro que o Rei possuía outros herdeiros, em sua maioria já mais velhos, duques ou condes que detinham algum pedaço do país sob sua administração. Ainda sim desde pequeno aprendeu a se defender, pois a disputa tanto dentro quanto fora do país era muito alta, logo, apesar de todos os guardas fiéis a sua disposição e que protegiam sua morada, foi-lhe ensinado artes marciais e combate com a espada, esta sendo presente de seu pai, sempre ficava presa em sua cintura – mesmo que nunca tivesse a usado realmente.

Mimado e egoísta, este era Arthur de Vaughan, príncipe herdeiro do trono.

Sua rotina começava cedo, acordava e cumpria o ritual matinal de se aprontar para o dia. Vestia-se – ou melhor, um vestidor fazia esse trabalho ou então alguma empregada – e descia para o luxuoso café-da-manhã após uma série de alongamentos. Posteriormente a refeição, seu tempo era preenchido com diversas aulas; piano, violino e línguas; depois do almoço, mais uma série de lições sobre conhecimentos gerais, história, geografia e combate, incluindo a esgrima, artes marciais e arco-e-flecha; cada dia com um horário rígido e disciplinadamente seguido. Depois do chá da tarde tinha seu tempo livre, ocupado normalmente com leitura, observando o jardim ou simplesmente ficar irritando alguém – se não fosse seus desvios de personalidade, seria o homem perfeito. Vinha o jantar, mais um pouco de leitura e depois o sono.

Tinha acabado há pouco seu chá, matava o tempo a caminhar pelos corredores, ainda chateado com a empregada que o dispensara três dias atrás. Normalmente elas coravam, ficavam sem graça; poderiam nunca aceitar, mas era inegável o poder que o príncipe tinha sobre elas. Mas e aquela... Kiku? Nome estranho. Estrangeira, imaginou. O sorriso que ela dera irritou o loiro de modo imensurável, que não sabia decifrar o que ele queria dizer. Agora _precisava _fazer com que ela prestasse atenção em si, mas uma atenção diferente, porque era impossível ignorar Arthur enquanto ele fosse o príncipe do castelo. Ficaria pior quando fosse rei! Mas também ficaria mais ocupado, então tinha de fazer algo agora.

Um sorriso repleto de malícia surgiu em seus lábios quando visualizou seu alvo. Kiku limpava o corrimão da escada do salão da entrada principal do local. E sozinha, provavelmente estavam abusando da ingenuidade da novata, não poderia deixar de se divertir com a perspectiva, embora ficasse com um pouco de pena. Resolveu que iria demonstrar um pouco de gentileza para com a empregada, subindo os degraus com uma expressão orgulhosa, fechando os olhos por já imaginá-la caindo de amores por si e... Bem, acabou tropeçando e caindo aos pés de Kiku.

- Argh!

Abriu os olhos, virando o corpo para se levantar, mas nisso acabou vendo o que não devia. As bochechas queimaram enquanto os orbes verdes subiam pela meia escura, passando pela cinta-liga que as prendiam e quando ia ver algo mais, o moreno segurou a saia, colando-a junto as pernas, volvendo-se de modo que encarasse o rapaz com o cenho franzido.

- O que está fazendo, jovem mestre?

Os orbes verdes se arregalaram e seu dono ficou de pé em um pulo, tossindo forçadamente para limpar a garganta, enquanto passava as mãos pelas roupas para garantir que ficassem limpas, por mais que o chão não tivesse um vestígio de poeira. Baixou as pálpebras, fechando os olhos.

- Estava conferindo se o chão está limpo! Limpe isso melhor...!

Kiku arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, fitando o outro desconfiado. Não acreditava naquela desculpa, tinha ouvido o barulho de algo caindo e estava na cara que esse "algo" era Arthur.

- Ahn... Certo.

Concordou, deixando que seu superior fosse embora sem nem falar nada. Agora entendeu porque o obrigaram a vestir todas aquelas roupas... Suspirou, balançando os ombros e voltando ao trabalho. Arthur, por sua vez, escondeu-se atrás da primeira parede, deixando-se cair enquanto cobria a face com as mãos. Tinha visto pernas de uma mulher! E quase viu outras coisas também, se ela não tivesse percebido...

Abriu um buraco entre os dedos, fitando o nada desconsertado. Será que agora ela pensava que ele era um pervertido? Como conseguiria o respeito desejado depois daquilo?

- Aaaaaaaaaaargh!

E passou a bagunçar os cabelos, fazendo com que as serviçais que passavam por ali naquele instante segurassem o riso.

_**x**_

Todos diziam que o príncipe parecia mais maduro. Ele andava mais quieto e reflexivo, como se a criança interior dele, que vivia querendo chamar atenção, estivesse se acalmando, dando lugar a um jovem sério e responsável. Mal sabiam eles no que o loiro andava pensando.

A verdade era que Arthur andava a pensar em como mostrar para aquela empregada atrevida como era incrível! Não que ela fosse atrevida, era o príncipe que tinha um ego grande e não gostava de se sentir ignorado – porque sabia que ela só falava consigo porque era filho do rei. Podia ser paranoia de Arthur, só que precisava do reconhecimento dos outros para se sentir seguro; no fundo, não passava de uma criança querendo atenção e que dissessem "você fez bem". Algo que raramente acontecia, então precisava sentir que ao menos não o odiavam.

Suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, os orbes esverdeados encarando o céu azul visível por estar em uma mesa do jardim. Os empregados da casa ficavam comentando como Kiku trabalhava bem e coisas do tipo, por que ela tinha de persegui-lo assim? Jogou a cabeça para trás, vendo quem se aproximava. Pelo caminho vinha a pessoa que mais andava povoando seus pensamentos, trazendo consigo um bandeja de prata, sobre a qual equilibrava o chá. Rapidamente endireitou-se, não poderia deixá-la ver aquela postura relaxada – apesar de praguejar silenciosamente por achar que ela já vira.

- Trouxe seu chá, jovem mestre.

Kiku parou em frente ao loiro, fitando-o discretamente, pois não poderia ser rude e encará-lo nos olhos como já fizera antes. Estava aprendendo a lidar, aos poucos, com a família real, só que era difícil achar uma brecha para cumprir seu verdadeiro objetivo. Se não soubessem que estava ali, aquela hora seria a perfeita...

- Deixe aí.

- Certo. Irei servi-lo.

O maior concordou, observando cada movimento que a moça fazia, vendo seu chá ser despejado na xícara de porcelana adornada com imagens de flores. Quando ela lhe estendeu o pires, pegou-o com delicadeza, agradecendo com educação.

- Obrigado. – Sorriu de canto, com escárnio. – Não quer tomar comigo?

Bem... Todos diziam que ele havia mudado. Mas Kiku não via isso. Fechou os olhos, oferecendo o melhor sorriso indiferente que conseguiu.

- Não, obrigada. Vou esperar que termine silenciosamente para levar tudo de volta.

- Tsc.

Virou o rosto, dando um gole na bebida para disfarçar o calor que subira às suas bochechas, franzindo o cenho. Aquela garota...

- A senhorita age assim só comigo ou com todo mundo?

- Huh? – Fitou as costas do garoto, já que agora se encontrava atrás dele a espera de alguma ordem. – "Assim" como, jovem mestre?

- Assim, oras! Indiferente e ignorante.

Falou emburrado, voltando a agir infantilmente, como se ainda tivesse dez anos. O oriental piscou os olhos, sem realmente entender. Estava se esforçando tanto para ser gentil e simpático! Além de submisso como um servo deveria ser – apesar dessa parte não ser tão difícil, já que tinha seu próprio senhor. Lidar com pessoas era difícil.

"_Rápido"_, disse para si mesmo, "_pense como uma garota"_.

Em um gesto rápido e automático, abaixou a cabeça, fitando o chão com um ar tristonho e olhar perdido, elevando as mãos na altura do tórax, a voz saindo calculadamente trêmula.

- V-verdade que passo essa impressão ao senhor, Arthur-sama...? Esforço-me tanto para agradar a ti e a seus pais...! Entristece-me saber disso...

Ouvindo aquele tom choroso, o loiro quase derrubou a xícara, conseguindo no último momento equilibrá-la e deixar sobre a mesa quando se virou para trás, fitando incredulamente a empregada. Não sabia direito o que pensar mediante aquilo! Estava fofa, fofa, muito fofa! Aqueles olhos brilhantes... Talvez fosse ele quem criara uma imagem errada da garota. Porque ouvir seu nome daquele jeito era simplesmente... Tudo. Além de aumentar seu ego.

Engolindo a seco, o príncipe se levantou. Mesmo sentindo as bochechas quentes, ficou de frente para Kiku, dando dois passos que quebrariam aquela pequena distância. Tomou uma das mãos delicadas, imitando o gesto que o guerreiro fizera outrora para seu superior, dias atrás quando aceitara aquela missão: com um dos joelhos apoiados no chão, Arthur beijou o dorso macio, recuperando a pose nobre.

- Perdoe-me caso tenha magoado-a, senhorita. Se puder fazer algo para me redimir desta situação, não se acanhe em me falar, que tentarei atender aos seus desejos.

Kiku corou. A vontade era de falar "então morra, por favor, Arthur-san", só que era óbvio que não podia fazê-lo; por outro lado, estava envergonhado porque, pela primeira vez (embora estivesse usando aquelas roupas já há alguns dias), sentiu como se realmente fosse uma garota. Desviou o olhar, soltando sua mão rapidamente.

- Pare com isso, jovem mestre. Tome seu chá antes que esfrie.

O loiro suspirou longamente, levantando-se, apesar dos orbes claros fixos na serviçal. Era realmente fofa, apesar de ser da plebe. Aquilo poderia ser algo como uma paixão ou um primeiro amor...


	3. Chapter 3

Irritante.

Essa era a nova definição para Arthur de Vaughan.

Kiku não era do tipo que costumava se irritar ou demonstrar sentimentos – quem o fazia em sua "profissão", não era digno. Mostrar seus pensamentos em uma batalha poderia definir o seu fim. Mas aquele garoto... Ele tinha um dom especial para isso. Queria apenas exercer sua função em paz até o momento de matá-lo de verdade, mas Arthur criara uma implicância consigo que era quase insuportável; ficava atrapalhando-lhe em um simples varrer de chão, falando coisas sem sentido e entregando rosas – que sabia serem roubadas do jardim. Com isso, estava chamando muito mais atenção do que queria!

- Kiku-chan! Achei um livro interessante na biblioteca. Quer ouvir sobre o que fala?

Pacientemente, terminou de alinhar o quadro preso na parede, só então se voltando para o rapaz. Não, não queria ouvir, mas não podia revelar isso, acabando por sorrir como se esperasse que ele prosseguisse. Por sorte, quando Arthur ia abrir a boca, uma jovem serviçal se aproximou, correndo desesperada.

- Ajudem-me! O rei... Ele está...

A mulher estava ofegante pela corrida, só que, mediante aquelas palavras, mesmo que singelas, não precisou falar mais nada. O príncipe saiu a correr disparado pelo caminho de onde a moça viera, sendo seguido por Kiku após este dar instruções para a jovem não criar tanto alarde até saberem o que tinha acontecido exatamente. Não precisava de muito para adivinhar que era algo relacionado à saúde do rei, pois este já se encontrava com uma idade avançada e, querendo ou não, por mais forte que fosse, o tempo afetava - e muito - as condições de uma pessoa.

Quando adentrou o quarto do pai, Arthur o vira deitado sobre a cama, com dois guardas ao lado da mesma. Eles deviam ter o carregado, pois sua aparência não era boa – estava pálido. O rapaz juntou-se à sua madrasta, ficando ao lado do mais velho, suas feições preocupadas, embora o rosto do rei estivesse calmo, assim como a respiração, dando a impressão de que ele apenas dormia.

- O que houve...?

- Não sabemos ao certo. Temos de esperar o médico. Kiku, está aí? – Indagou a rainha, virando-se para trás a tempo de ver a chegada de quem queria.

- Sim! Posso ajudar em algo, Rainha?

- Espere o médico na entrada e traga-o imediatamente aqui, quando ele chegar.

Concordou, fez uma reverência educada e saiu. Não precisou esperar muito, cerca de cinco minutos após colocar-se de pé na porta, o doutor da família chegou. Imediatamente guiou-o pelo castelo, adentrando o quarto do supremo soberano, ficando a esperar o exame e o diagnóstico.

- Ele precisa descansar, já não está em sua melhor forma. Dê a ele essas pílulas e faça com que repouse – ouviu-o dizer antes de se retirar.

Depois disso, foi designado para ficar de guarda dentro do quarto, apenas para garantir que qualquer necessidade fosse prontamente atendida. Quando o patriarca abriu os olhos esverdeados – tais como de seu filho –, todos no recinto olharam com algum interesse, inclusive o ninja disfarçado.

- Arthur... Venha cá.

- Sim, pai.

Após responder, aproximou-se do leito em que ele estava deitado, ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama e tomando-lhe a mão que estava erguida.

- Mediante o acontecimento de hoje... Você será coroado rei.

-... O quê?

Kiku estava em alerta, apesar de não observar diretamente a cena que se desenrolava – os olhos estavam baixos, mas os ouvidos faziam o trabalho de captar tudo. Se Arthur fosse mesmo coroado... Ficaria mais difícil fazer o que tinha de fazer.

- Minha saúde não anda tão boa. Preciso preparar sua sucessão antes que aconteça algo.

- Mas... Pai...!

- Sem "mas". – Já sabia que ele iria falar o quanto ainda estava saudável. Algo que sabia não ser verdade, então queria evitar discussões, desejando encerrar logo a conversa. – Providenciarei tudo para que seja feita logo a cerimônia. Agora, deixe-me descansar.

-... Sim, pai.

Resignado, abaixou a cabeça e se levantou, passando pelos presentes, parando na porta um instante apenas.

- Venha comigo, Kiku.

E retomou a caminhada com confiança. Sem saber ao certo o que fazer, esperou o consentimento, reverenciando o rei e a rainha para ir ao encalce do loiro. Ele não disse nada, apenas foi até o quarto, sentando na escrivaninha e ficando a rabiscar qualquer coisa em uma folha, com o oriental atrás de si. Kiku não entendeu bem o que fazia ali, ficando em silêncio e perto da porta fechada atrás de si. Vendo que o tempo passava e se aproximava da hora do jantar, resolveu se pronunciar.

- Não irá jantar, jovem mestre?

- Não. Se tiver de fazer algo, desça, faça tudo e depois volte aqui.

- Certo.

Não teria muita escolha, resolvendo sair para dar sinal de vida, já que poderiam estranhar seu "desaparecimento". Talvez aquela fosse sua chance de executar a tarefa, porém teria de ser cuidadoso, então participou dos preparativos da refeição, ajudou a limpar os pratos e se retirou para seu quarto. O cômodo era simples, cabia mais uma pessoa; com duas camas, um guarda-roupa e um criado-mudo, mas no momento era ocupado apenas por Kiku – o que era ótimo, visto suas condições. Já estava anoitecendo e provavelmente só restavam as criadas responsáveis por apagarem as luzes acordadas, então se preparou, prendendo na cinta liga uma espécie de faca em seu devido suporte. Silenciosamente, esgueirou-se pelos corredores; para qualquer hipótese, já estava dormindo em seu quarto.

Achando que Arthur também dormia, abriu lentamente a porta para não extrair nenhum barulho, assustando-se quando o viu andando de um lado para o outro e os olhos verdes foram pousados em si.

- Finalmente! Achei que não viria mais. Como acha que posso dormir com essas roupas?

Bufou, cruzando os braços e batendo o pé, esperando que Kiku entrasse. Ouviu um pedido de desculpas e viu a face dela corar, apesar do quarto estar iluminado apenas por algumas velas acesas. Achando fofo, balançou uma das mãos como se não fosse nada, deixando o assunto de lado e se sentando na sua cama.

- Falei que ia fazer isso por mim mesmo, mas quero que você faça, venha logo.

- Sim, senhor, Arthur-sama.

Não sabia ao certo como fazer isso, mas imaginou que não deveria ser difícil. Aproximou-se do loiro, abaixando-se e tomando um dos pés dele, erguendo-o e desamarrando o cadarço, retirando o sapato e imitando o gesto com o outro. Arthur o fitava com um olhar altivo e sério, o que incomodava um pouco o oriental, visto que nunca o vira assim. Ergueu-se, mas inclinando-se de modo que alcançasse os botões da blusa, primeiramente retirando o lenço de babados, descendo os dedos com destreza para o colete de listras verticais, abrindo-o completamente antes de voltar aos ombros para retirá-lo. Parou quanto Arthur segurou-lhe os pulsos, levantando a face de modo que as respirações se mesclassem. Os olhos se encontraram por um segundo eterno até que o silêncio foi quebrado.

-... O que foi, Arthur-sama?

Desviou os orbes para um canto qualquer, em seguinte afrouxando aos poucos o aperto que exercia sobre os pulsos delicados.

- Nada. Continue seu trabalho.

- Sim...

E foi isso que fez. Retirou o colete, a blusa branca por baixo do mesmo, esperando que o outro ficasse de pé para fazer o mesmo com a calça. Era simples, agora pegou o conjunto já previamente separado e executou o caminho inverso. Terminado, Arthur se acomodou na própria cama, deixando que Kiku o cobrisse.

- Acho que é isso, então, jovem mestre. Vou apagar as velas, tudo bem?

Recebeu como resposta um leve aceno, assoprando o candelabro que tinha sobre o criado-mudo. Agora só restava a iluminação natural da lua prateada, a qual adentrava pelas portas de vidro da varanda do quarto. Quando se virou para ir embora e quem sabe aguardar do lado de fora até que o loiro dormisse, sentiu a barra da saia sendo segurada. Franziu de leve o cenho, virando-se para trás, fitando o rapaz deitado de modo interrogativo.

- Fique aqui... até que eu durma.

Não respondeu, mas parou de tentar caminhar, indo para perto da cama do maior. Então, Arthur tinha medo de escuro? Interessante. Precisou segurar o riso, pois pose era algo que o príncipe tinha até demais, porém, no fundo, não passava de uma criança, como suspeitara desde o início.

- Sente-se aqui.

Bateu na beirada da cama de casal, recebendo uma concordância, encarando a garota até que ela lhe obedecesse. Quando o fez, virou o corpo, alugando o colo da moça de modo que fechou os olhos, roubando-lhe uma das mãos.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando: que eu tenho medo de escuro e sempre faço isso. Mas não faço. Eu nunca gostei das trevas... Mas, admito. – Suspirou, virando-se de modo que visualizasse o outro. – Seu vestido tecido em noite me encantou. Com essa luz, parece até que existem estrelas cravadas nele... Se for por você, acho que posso aprender a lidar com a escuridão. Você foi a primeira que me oprimiu como ela, mas, às vezes, me conforta como a luz da lua.

Vendo que ela abriria a boca, pousou o indicador sobre seus lábios.

– Shh, não diga nada. Sei que você nada fez. Foi só a primeira a não atender a todos meus caprichos. Eu quem me sinto assim, mesmo você não gostando de mim, eu... Acho que posso gostar da noite. Só é odiável estender minhas mãos para o alto e não conseguir alcançar...

A voz agora não era mais que um sussurro e, imerso naquele cheiro metálico – um cheiro estranho para uma garota, mas já não pensava direito -, acabou fechando os olhos e se calou de vez, sem se preocupar se o que dissera fazia sentido ou não. Com o silêncio que recaíra no ambiente, Kiku colocou-se a pensar: se era a noite, Arthur provavelmente era o dia. Pousou uma das mãos nos fios claros, fitando o contorno do rosto alheio, pensando que de boca fechada ele até parecia um adulto.

Sorriu com aquele pensamento.

Quando se deu conta do que fazia, cerrou os olhos, murmurando um _"idiota"_. Do que ele estava falando?

Não tinha tempo para ficar pensando o quanto Arthur era infantil ou não. Com cuidado - para não correr risco de acordar o maior -, desvencilhou-se da mão que permanecia a segurar-lhe e retirou a cabeça de seu colo, colocando-a sobre o travesseiro macio de penas.

Assustou-se quando, junto à respiração calma do príncipe, ouviu seu próprio coração batendo alto e forte. Ansiedade, ponderou consigo mesmo. Já estava acostumado com mortes e sangue, mas ainda era um humano. Lá no fundo, ainda restava alguma compaixão. Pena, por assim dizer. Balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos, voltando a ficar com as feições sérias e virando o próprio corpo, apoiando um dos joelhos no colchão após vários minutos – garantindo assim que o mais novo não acordaria.

Controlando sua respiração, Kiku passou o outro joelho por cima do maior, percebendo quão indefeso ele parecia naquela situação. Não gostava muito de assassinatos desse tipo, mas já se acostumara: seus inimigos nunca o notavam. Fechou os olhos, fazendo uma pequena oração: um pedido para que a alma de Arthur de Vaughan seguisse em paz. Quando se davam conta, provavelmente já estavam no paraíso. Apoiou uma das mãos ao lado da face do mais novo, utilizando a outra para levantar a saia, apenas o suficiente para sacar a arma que trazia consigo.

Aonde será que deveria cortar?

Posicionou a lâmina próxima a bochecha do rapaz, descendo para a garganta. Ou talvez o coração?

Quando ia fazer o movimento final, sua mão tremeu. Assustado, largou a faca no colchão, virando-se para a porta. Será que tinha alguém vindo? Algo se remexia em seu estômago. Estava bem até há pouco! Mas aquela frase... Ela se repetia em sua cabeça. _"Eu acho que posso gostar da noite"_. Praguejou alguma coisa, saindo de cima do garoto que dormia de modo ingênuo, alheio a toda maldade que o rodeava, pegando de volta sua arma.

Ouviu passos. Não era coisa de sua cabeça.

Guardando a _kunai _de volta ao suporte, conseguiu se esconder embaixo da cama, praguejando mentalmente quando sentiu um vazio em seu braço. Levou a mão até o ombro, descendo pelo tecido. O bracelete que sempre usava por debaixo das roupas tinha caído, provavelmente quando largara a arma de súbito. Porém só pode se encolher, pois uma luz suave invadiu o quarto pela porta entreaberta, pela qual entrou um par de saltos alto que se aproximava da beirada da cama.

- Ah, Arthur... Não deveria fugir quando se sente ameaçado – reconheceu a voz da rainha, mesmo que baixa e mansa ao sentar-se no colchão. Ela acariciou a face do rapaz. – Queria que confiasse mais em mim. Seu pai fica preocupado, também.

E então a mulher franziu o cenho, pegando uma jóia delicada que vira entre os travesseiros. Era um bracelete de ouro, muito bonito, por sinal, com desenhos que pareciam galhos de cerejeiras. Suspirou.

- Está ficando igual ao seu pai – sorriu divertida, afagando os cabelos do enteado. – Boa noite, pequeno Arthur.

Quando ouviu a porta se fechar, respirou aliviado. É, nunca tinha visto a rainha como uma mãe, mas... Ei, o que ela queria dizer com "está ficando igual ao seu pai"?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Prince and the Maid**

O reino de Vaughan estava agitado, convites foram entregues às famílias mais nobres, especialmente as que possuíam uma herdeira solteira e não-prometida a ninguém. Estava anunciado o baile de primavera, mas o real motivo era possibilitar a Arthur escolher uma noiva para que se casasse e, então, ser coroado. O príncipe reclamava que não queria uma festa, só que estava sendo obrigado. Quem disse que ele ficaria nela? Todos estariam ocupados demais para notar seu sumiço até que chegasse a hora de algum pronunciamento – aí sim não teria paz, pois, quando descobrissem o real motivo do baile, seria perseguido.

Aproveitando que ainda estava em paz, esgueirou-se pelas pessoas e saiu para o jardim principal, caminhando para o local mais silencioso que poderia pensar. Em meio ao jardim, havia um lago e, no centro dele, uma espécie de pista; nada além de uma área coberta, sendo ligada à grama por uma estrada de concreto. Arthur estava ali, apoiado na grade que rodeava o local, suspirando. Não queria se casar!

Na residência principal, quando deram falta do herdeiro do trono, rapidamente foi ordenada uma busca pela propriedade, enquanto os convidados se distraíam com a música. De todos os criados que ficaram sabendo, Kiku foi quem pensou: _"tenho de encontrá-lo primeiro"_. Da primeira vez foi impedido por aquele tremor estranho que lhe acometera e a chegada da rainha, dessa vez não falharia; era a chance perfeita, ninguém desconfiaria caso encontrassem o príncipe morto após desaparecer da festa.

Responsável por procurar no jardim, olhou os lugares em que já vira o loiro devaneando; primeiro a mesa em que ele tomava chá quando ali estava, depois a clareira que ficava por entre algumas árvores da residência e depois seguiu até o lago. Estava ofegante quando parou, vendo a silhueta de costas para si. Alinhando as próprias roupas, caminhou em passos lentos pela passarela, parando um pouco atrás do rapaz. Já o vira muitas vezes ali, mas nunca se aproximou, pois sempre ele tinha feições tão compenetradas que ficava difícil fazê-lo. Dessa vez tomou coragem.

- Não vai voltar para a festa, Arthur-sama? Seus pais estão preocupados com o senhor.

- Não quero me casar. – Bufou. – Não gosto de nenhuma daquelas garotas. Nunca as vi na vida! Se vi, não me recordo. Não quero ter uma união infeliz. Não me recordo muito bem de minha mãe... Só do sorriso. Era um sorriso triste. E ela morreu cedo. Falam que foi um acidente, mas... Não acredito. E não quero uma vida assim!

Kiku suspirou, pelo visto, o mais novo ou andava lendo muitos livros de romance ou com uma imaginação muito fértil. Não conseguia entender aquilo, nunca teve pais de verdade. Só o chefe dos ninjas que o treinou. Será que ele estava tentando acusar alguém de um assassinato? Ou suicídio? Tanto faz. Não era da sua conta. Levou uma das mãos a coxa, tateando-a para garantir que sua arma ainda estava ali, aproximando-se e pousando a outra no ombro do maior.

- Ao menos aproveite a festividade. Não deixe todos preocupados.

Arthur se virou, encarando o menor.

- E você se preocupou?

-... Eh? – Piscou os olhos, sem entender aquela pergunta repentina. – Claro. Seria horrível para todos caso algo acontecesse contigo, jovem mestre.

Arthur pensou que aquilo não respondia sua pergunta, tomando ambas as mãos de Kiku. Colocou uma delas em seu ombro novamente, erguendo a outra suavemente no ar.

- Então se divirta um pouco comigo. Não quero voltar para lá.

Murmurou, aproximando o corpo do dele, começando a guiá-lo em uma dança suave, face contra face, seguindo a música que tocava ao longe. Para o príncipe, era como se não houvesse nada além deles e daquela atmosfera agradável que fez surgir em sua cabeça, ignorando as respostas vagas daquela mulher. Não esperava que ela o entendesse, mas gostava daquela companhia e, por um instante, pensou que se fosse para casar com alguém, seria com ela – o que sabia ser impossível pelas classes sociais as quais cada um pertencia, sem saber a verdade sobre Kiku.

Arthur não via, mas a face do menor se avermelhara, pois era realmente a primeira vez que ficava tão perto do outro, podendo sentir o aroma do perfume de rosas do mesmo. Provavelmente era de tanto roubar flores do jardim. Movia-se com alguma elegância, conseguindo acompanhar o ritmo, apesar de achar que estava se desviando do seu objetivo principal.

- Jovem mestre...

- Eu prefiro quando você fala meu nome. – Sussurrou a resposta.

- Ah... – ergueu os olhos para tentar observá-lo. – Arthur-sama, então... É melhor que retorne agora. Se nos verem aqui, vão brigar comigo, depois.

Arthur suspirou.

- Tudo bem, já que é você quem me pede. – Afastou-se apenas o suficiente para fitar dentro dos olhos castanhos, tomando-lhe ambas as mãos. – Mas... Para mim, você sempre será a mulher com quem quero me casar.

Kiku congelou no lugar em que estava.

Um: era um homem. Dois: estava sendo pedido – indiretamente – em casamento. E por outro homem.

- Eu realmente gosto de você, Kiku-chan.

Ou será que ele falava aquilo para todas? Sentiu algo queimar dentro de si. Quem ele pensava que era? Chegou a livrar as próprias mãos das dele, pronto para... Bater ou correr – ou os dois – mas antes que o fizesse, o maior voltou a segurá-lo, dessa vez pela nuca e cintura, envolvendo-o e puxando. Antes de qualquer reação, tomou os lábios do menor, apertando-os, fazendo com que este arregalasse os olhos. Para impedir que todas suas forças fossem roubadas – e isso parecia bem possível de acontecer – juntou a coragem que ainda tinha dentro de si e pousou as mãos no tórax do maior, empurrando-o e cobrindo a boca com as pontas dos dedos em seguida.

- O que você...

- Desculpe-me! – Desviou o olhar para os próprios pés, tinha feito aquilo em um impulso. -... Argh!

Sem falar mais nada, saiu correndo, deixando um rapaz vestido de empregada boquiaberto para trás.

_**x**_

- Kiku, leve o chá para o príncipe. Ele está na sala de estudos.

- Certo!

Pegou a bandeja de prata, sobre a qual havia o bule e a xícara, além de um pedaço de torta que serviria como lanche. Seguiu pelos corredores até a porta de madeira, batendo duas vezes para anunciar sua presença, acompanhando um pequeno chamado – só para avisar que trazia o chá. Como ele não respondeu, adentrou o recinto, se deparando com Arthur deitado sobre os livros. A luz adentrava pela janela em frente ao local em que o loiro estava sentado, proporcionando uma boa iluminação a ele e também à estante que ficava atrás de seu lugar. Suspirou, fechando a porta e deixando o objeto que carregava sobre o espaço livre da mesa, colocando-se perto do maior, balançando-o de leve.

- Arthur-sama, é hora do chá. Acorde.

- Hmm...

Soltou um murmúrio, tendo a impressão de que uma voz doce o chamava. Abriu os olhos, sonolento, vendo perto de si a pessoa que lhe povoava os sonhos. Talvez ainda estivesse adormecido. Sorriu bobo, passando os braços pela cintura da serviçal, aconchegando o rosto em seu peito.

- Wah – fechou os olhos. – Você tem seios pequenininhos, Kiku-chan...

O moreno franziu o cenho, sentindo a face avermelhar. Nem tinha seios! Afastou o maior bruscamente, antes que ele tivesse a ideia de pegar aonde não devia. Era mesmo um pervertido.

Nesse momento o nobre despertou de vez, corando violentamente. Endireitou-se, pegando os papéis que tinha sobre a mesa, mas acabou derrubando tudo ao tentar escondê-los. Praguejou mentalmente, especialmente quando Kiku pegou um deles.

O folheto não tinha nada demais... Uma praia muito bonita, provavelmente uma propaganda de viagem. Mas Arthur não deveria estar estudando?

- O que é isso, jovem mestre?

- Anhh... Uns folhetos de viagem. Não é bonito? Não conte nada pro meu pai! Mas eu penso que seria legal mudar de ambiente um pouco – tomou a folha da empregada, sorrindo. – Gosto daqui. Já foi em uma praia, Kiku?

O shinobi parou para refletir um pouco. Já tinha ido, sim, mas para executar uma missão, nem tinha parado para olhar o cenário – que agora vira que era belo, através da imagem.

- Já... Mas só a trabalho. E foi muito pouco tempo, não tive chance de olhar o mar...

Arthur riu, fechando os olhos. Ela pensava muito em trabalho! Iria fazer com que se divertisse mais.

- Entendi. Um dia vou te levar lá e vai ser obrigada a se divertir comigo.

Kiku juntou as mãos em frente ao corpo, não falaria nada para ninguém. Tinha sua lealdade, apesar de só ser realmente fiel a Hirohito... Assentiu, mas pensou que o príncipe deveria parar de falar coisas sem sentido.

- Certo, certo. Mas pare de olhar isso no seu horário de estudo.

Arthur bufou, resmungando algo como "chata", embora, no final, fosse obedecer. Kiku era uma boa pessoa, só estava preocupada consigo. Pensando assim, o loiro voltava a ter algum ânimo para retomar a rotina de estudos.

Se fosse falar algo, falaria que era como um oásis para seu coração.

(E talvez fosse hora de parar de ler histórias românticas, pois soou deveras piegas até para si mesmo.)

_**x**_

Achava que aquilo era muito, muito, mas muito estranho.

Kiku não estava conseguindo executar a tarefa que lhe fora ordenada, apesar de todas as chances que tivera para tal. Sempre que chegava perto de Arthur, era acometido por taquicardia, tremor e sua respiração ameaçava descompassar. Ficava se lembrando daquele beijo que recebera. Sorte que sabia se controlar, caso contrário, pensariam que estava doente e não teria mais tanta liberdade de caminhar pelo castelo. Provavelmente o deixariam de repouso. Caso não estivesse se sentindo como sempre, até pensaria que era uma variável aceitável, mas não era este o caso.

Será que havia algum feitiço protegendo o príncipe? Nunca acreditava naquelas historinhas de magia, porém não encontrava outra explicação. Tinha de fazer um relatório ao seu superior, mas o que escrever? Suspirou, molhando a pena no tinteiro, deslizando-a pela folha em branco.

"_Saudações, Hirohito-sama,_

_Como vai? Espero que esteja passando bem. O senhor pode ficar surpreso, mas estou tendo minhas dificuldades por aqui, o que seria inconcebível para mim há um tempo. Pergunto-me se estou ficando velho ou minhas habilidades decaíram de nível... Todavia, foi este motivo o motivo da minha demora em entrar em contato com o senhor. Espero que possa desculpar minha má conduta, pois sei que deveria ter mandado notícias há mais tempo e errei para contigo._

_Algumas coisas estranhas têm acontecido – não que seja uma desculpa, foi somente minha negligência que causou esse atraso. Envergonho-me profundamente de minhas falhas – e, aliado às tarefas que tenho de cumprir como serviçal do castelo de Vaughan, fui adiando e adiando a correspondência. Criando uma brecha, parei e agora lhe escrevo humildemente._

_O senhor acredita em mágica? Sei que pode ser (e é) infantilidade de minha parte, mas começo a pensar que esses mitos, que outrora pensei nunca existirem (não sou do tipo que crê em contos de fadas), são reais. Só não existem, como presencio seus efeitos! Sinto-me uma criança, mas não encontro explicação plausível. Toda vez que me aproximo do herdeiro do trono, Arthur de Vaughan, não consigo me controlar tão bem. Não demonstro, mas meu coração acelera no peito, às vezes sinto minha face quente como se estivesse febril e, em outras, minha respiração quase se descompassa por um momento._

_Ele me irrita um pouco. Fica atrás de mim com flores, faz bagunça e me chama para limpar de propósito e já me chamou algumas noites para segurar a mão dele até que pegasse no sono. É uma criança mimada... Só não compreendo muito bem esse turbilhão. Sinto realmente vontade de matá-lo quando ele age de alguns jeitos, como fingindo ser um galanteador – que ele não é -, apesar de ser interessante observar._

_Realmente não entendo. Ele é tão odiável assim? Ou será que o problema é comigo?_

_Esforçar-me-ei para não falhar contigo._

_Cordialmente,_

_ Honda Kiku"_

... Então era isso.

Fechou os olhos pesadamente. Como explicar a Kiku que aquilo que ele descrevia em sua carta era amor?

Não. Nunca iria fazê-lo.

Uma lágrima escorreu solitária dos olhos antes gentis, agora escurecidos de ódio, raiva, rancor e ciúmes. Porque nunca conseguira aquilo de Kiku; tinha sua lealdade, fidelidade e poderia o matar que não ia ouvir uma exclamação de contrariedade, mas não tinha seu amor.

Se ele não podia ter o amor do shinobi, ninguém mais podia.

- Não quer falhar comigo? – Baixou as pálpebras pesadamente, a voz amarga. – Uma pena, meu querido Kiku. Já falhastes.

Ergueu-se imponente como o líder que era, exibindo para a escuridão sua postura fria, a voz soando alta e forte – decidida:

- Matem-os!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Prince and the Maid**

A cada dia o rei estava mais fraco, logo, a urgência de casar Arthur com uma pretendente adequada aumentava. Agora, pai e filho passavam o dia fazendo visitas, visto que o baile não adiantara, pois o príncipe se mostrou desinteressado em qualquer moça da nobreza que compareceu ao evento. As visitas às casas das mulheres eram para orientá-lo mais depressa, só que mais rápido ainda se deteriorava a saúde do patriarca.

Kiku praguejava internamente. Nesse ritmo, logo Arthur seria coroado rei e teria ou de admitir que falhara ou arrumar outro método de atingir os objetivos estipulados. Não, ainda não podia admitir derrota! Seria inconcebível ao orgulho de um ninja. Acharia uma brecha, mas não sabia ao certo, porque não estava conseguindo pensar direito. Odiava ver o príncipe partir naquela carruagem, mesmo que sempre voltassem ao cair da noite. O pior? Nem ao menos sabia o por quê.

Suspirou, terminando de limpar a prataria que brilhava em suas mãos, de modo que pudesse ver o próprio reflexo no metal espelhado. Sentia que, aos poucos, se acostumava com aquelas banalidades, erguendo os orbes para a janela que mostrava o entardecer em todo seu esplendor. Passava um pouco da hora do chá, não demoraria ao rei e seu filho chegarem ao castelo. Massageou as têmporas, talvez fosse o peso da idade – ou do dever – já que antigamente não sentiria aquele aperto no peito. Pressentia algo errado, mas o quê?

Tinha de se concentrar. Ergueu-se da cadeira, levando o conjunto para seu lugar, aproximando-se da janela, sendo agraciado pelos raios mornos acariciando-lhe a face e o dorso das mãos expostas, livres daquele complexo uniforme. Estava certo: viu a carruagem se aproximando da entrada do castelo, anuviando a expressão séria e rumando para a porta junto à governanta e outras empregadas para dar boas vindas aos nobres e aguardar ordens. Acabou ficando com o dever de colher junto ao jardineiro alguns itens para se fazer a salada que seria servida no jantar – vegetais frescos, como o rei e seu filho gostavam.

Saindo pela porta de vidro da cozinha, atravessou um caminho por entre as árvores até a pequena horta que havia nos fundos da propriedade, trocando algumas palavras com o trabalhador e esperando que ele colocasse no cesto de palha os condimentos necessários. Agradeceu e se despediu educadamente, virando-se para ir embora. Assim que deu as costas ao homem que retornava à sua simples casa de madeira, mudou a expressão, ficando sério. Sentia um olhar sobre si, embora não soubesse falar de onde exatamente ele vinha, agora que estava na trilha dentro daquela pequena floresta.

Os pássaros assobiavam acima de si, planando em direção ao horizonte de modo desgovernado. Estranho, muito estranho. Com os olhos afinados, abaixou-se, colocando o cesto apoiado no chão, levando a mão livre até a coxa em que tinha preso uma _kunai _– uma lâmina de ferro afiada, mas pequena o suficiente para conseguir esconder sob as roupas. Agora podia senti-la abaixo dos tecidos do vestido, tocando-a com as pontas dos dedos.

E esperou, mesmo sabendo que não poderia se demorar muito, pois sentiriam sua falta.

Será que era impressão sua? Poderia estar ficando paranoico.

Estava prestes a sair da posição defensiva, sorte que não o fez – não completamente. De súbito, uma sombra pulou sobre si e precisou agradecer aos bons reflexos que obtivera em todos aqueles anos, pois, caso não os tivesse, teria tido a cabeça arrancada pela lâmina da espada japonesa que se chocara com sua arma, embora o impacto fizesse com que seu corpo fosse arrastado para trás. Conseguiu manter o equilíbrio, ponto para si.

Aproveitou o tilintar entre os metais para mover a perna e executar um chute, mas este acertou o vazio. O vulto negro deu dois pulos para trás, ficando fora de seu alcance.

Aqueles movimentos eram familiares, fazendo com que Kiku tivesse certeza de que se tratava de um _shinobi_. Provavelmente algum clã inimigo descobriu a missão que Hirohito lhe dera e queria impedi-la de ser concluída. _Tsc_, não sabiam com quem estavam se metendo.

Firmou a arma nas mãos, tinha de acabar com aquilo o mais breve e silenciosamente possível. Não poderia deixar ninguém se dar conta da batalha que ali se desenvolvia. Movimentando-se, desviou de algumas _shurikens _que o outro jogara em sua direção, ganhando proteção entre as árvores, embora uma das estrelas ninja tenha passado rente a sua face, dando-lhe de brinde um corte na bochecha. O engraçado era que não sentia uma intenção assassina tão forte quanto deveria ser. Se eles pensavam que conseguiriam combatê-lo com alguém tão inexperiente, estavam enganados.

Equilibrou-se sobre uma das árvores cautelosamente, ritmando a respiração para que não fosse percebido pelo vulto negro, sem deixar um ruído escapar. Ele estava na sua mira. Moveu o braço, sacando da manga a lâmina que trazia escondida, esperando o momento certo. Este não tardou a chegar. Logo a silhueta se virou de costas, dando-lhe a oportunidade perfeita. Saltou com a ponta voltada para a base da nuca alheia, mas o inimigo conseguiu se movimentar, desviando o golpe fatal, sendo atingido no ombro.

Ambos foram ao chão.

Kiku não demorou a sentir o manto escuro ficar úmido devido ao sangue que escorria do ferimento, por mais que não visse a pele – e isto não era necessário para que tivesse certeza. Como estava o prendendo, usou a mão livre para retirar aquela máscara e, mesmo que conseguisse esconder muito bem seus sentimentos, dessa vez foi inevitável que um brilho de surpresa passasse por seus olhos.

Tinha razão. Não passava de um novato. Mas um novato de SEU clã.

E, por sinal, um dos que estava auxiliando no treinamento. Justamente o que tinha o ajudado inicialmente com aquelas roupas de empregada.

O que estava acontecendo ali?

- Seiji-kun...?

O rapaz gemeu de dor, abrindo os olhos pretos em contraste com os cabelos castanhos claros, virando o rosto de modo que colocasse Kiku em seu campo de visão.

- Desculpe, senpai... Foram ordens superiores... Eu não queria.

- O que houve? – Fitou-o nos olhos, sério. Mas não o soltou, por mais que gostasse do rapaz, ele agora era uma ameaça. Seria um traidor? - Diga-me.

Com o silêncio, moveu um pouco a lâmina, fazendo com que ele contorcesse a face de dor. Não queria fazer isso, mas precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu não devia... Foi Hirohito-sama quem deu as ordens. Disse que o senhor nos traiu... E concedeu a mim a missão de acabar contigo. E-eu não queria, não me importo com ele, odeio-lhe por te dar tantas missões, todavia, foi-me dito que assim eu conseguiria uma boa posição – sorriu triste. – Como pensei, era impossível, não consegui vencer o que sinto pelo senhor. Não sou mais digno de viver. Por favor, me mate.

Eles continuaram a se encarar, os olhos castanhos inexpressivos e, então, sem uma resposta, o mais jovem prosseguiu.

- Não quer fazer isso...? Agora não me resta mais nada. Traí Hirohito-sama e também ao senhor. Não tenho mais lugar para voltar. Sei que não deveria fazê-lo sujar suas mãos com algo tão insignificante, mas é o único pedido que faço. Eu imploro, Kiku-senpai.

Seiji soltou o ar lentamente, com um pequeno chiado quando a lâmina foi retirada de sua carne, mordendo o próprio lábio inferior de modo que tentasse não gritar ou gemer de dor. As pálpebras se uniram, à espera do golpe final. Kiku balançou a lâmina, livrando-se do sangue que manchava o metal, brandindo-a no ar. Mas o jovem esperaria eternamente por aquele golpe, pois ele não viria. Quando Seiji abriu os olhos, viu o exilado desarmado, voltando a pegar a inofensiva cesta com os mantimentos para a casa principal da nobreza.

- S-senpai...?

- Você já está morto, Seiji – volveu o corpo ligeiramente para trás, estendendo o braço livre, de modo que o indicador e o polegar estivessem erguidos como simulando uma arma de fogo. – O ferimento não é tão sério, mas será como se nunca tivesse existido. Sei que deveria te matar, mas teria problemas para apagar os vestígios dentro desta propriedade fechada, então... Apenas desapareça – fez uma pequena pausa, virando-se de costas e murmurando. - Adeus.

Não queria matá-lo. Ainda era um companheiro e... Mesmo que não demonstrasse, estava abalado. Tinha sido considerado um traidor? Sentia um aperto no peito, desaparecendo nas sombras da floresta.

_**x**_

Algumas perguntas lhe foram feitas quando adentrou a cozinha com aquele corte na bochecha e cheiro de sangue impregnado em si, mas bastou falar que tinha caído quando estava retornando que todas suas companheiras de serviço se calaram. Pediu licença, a qual foi logo concedida para que pudesse se lavar e retirar aquelas roupas sujas de terra – e sangue, por mais que o cheiro forte o denunciasse, este não era visível sobre o tecido negro. Não era seu, logo, assim era melhor para evitar mais indagações.

Sozinho em seu quarto, livrou-se do _headdress_, deixando-o devidamente separado. Deveria tomar um banho, o jantar já estava em curso e mandaram fazer isso, pois só iria atrapalhar caso se apresentasse com atraso. Melhor descansar, sentia a cabeça pesada após todas aquelas informações recebidas. Cada palavra tinha um significado, não é?

"_Não consegui vencer o que sinto pelo senhor..."_

Sentiu a face quente. Que diabos?

Ajeitou os cabelos, com alguma sorte, o garoto já estaria longe. Não podia negar, tinha o protegido por um bom tempo, desde que aos seus doze anos participara de uma missão em uma vila e todos morreram na batalha. Sim, era novo, mas acabou querendo cuidar daquele garotinho – talvez apenas para ter a sensação de ter um irmão, por mais que o clã do qual fazia parte fosse como uma família.

Quantos devaneios! Estava ficando velho. Foi desperto de sua nostalgia pela porta se abrindo, virando-se por mero reflexo. Só tinha uma pessoa atrevida o suficiente para entrar sem bater...

- Arthur-sama. Posso ajudá-lo em algo?

Indagou pacientemente, agradecendo por não ter tirado a vestimenta. O loiro estava sério, encarando-o como se esperasse alguma explicação, fechando devidamente a barreira contra o mundo exterior. Sem responder, avançou alguns passos, parando em frente à serviçal. Os orbes esverdeados miravam-lhe perigosamente, a expressão fechada ao sentir o cheiro no ar.

- O que você estava fazendo?

- Buscando o que a cozinheira pediu.

- Não seja tonta! – Apontou acusadoramente. – Eu vi você voltando para o quarto apressada e, ainda, está com um corte na bochecha. Diga-me, agora!

Dessa vez, mesmo que não fosse intenção, o moreno franziu de leve as sobrancelhas, embora a voz soasse calma e compassada:

- Desculpe-me, jovem mestre, mas é melhor para o senhor continuar em seu mundo e não se incomodar com o que faço da minha vida.

Fechou os olhos, virando-se de costas com a intenção de ir até o armário buscar uma toalha e roupas limpas, porém sua vontade não se concretizou. Arthur o segurou forte pelo pulso, obrigando-o a se virar e fitá-lo.

- Olha aqui, sua... sua... insolente! Se estou perguntando, é porque estou... – Pensou em falar "preocupado", não conseguiu – querendo saber! Uma dama deveria apenas ficar quieta e se deixar ser protegida!

Grunhindo baixo, movimentou o braço para que fosse solto, dando um passo para trás e, assim, se afastar do loiro. Onde estava toda a educação que supostamente ele deveria ter? Em lugar nenhum, pelo visto, todavia não teve muito tempo para pensar. Por ter se movido muito bruscamente, ainda com aqueles sapatos com plataforma, acabou se desequilibrando minimamente. Mas Arthur, achando que Kiku iria cair, por reflexo foi para cima dele, querendo segurá-lo.

Bem, apenas fez com que ambos caíssem, já que o shinobi tinha conseguido se sustentar sozinho. O japonês soltou um gemido de surpresa e dor ao sentir as costas batendo contra a lateral da cama.

- O que você está fa...

Interrompeu-se quando abriu os olhos e viu que o outro estava perto demais, as respirações se chocando, as pernas intercaladas e um dos braços dele contornando sua cintura, enquanto a mão restante encontrava-se pousada sobre seu peito. Arthur tinha ido ali com um objetivo, só que acabou se esquecendo. Agora que sentia propriamente o local... _"Não está liso demais?"_, pensou.

Encarando Kiku nos olhos, não conseguia acreditar em sua mente falando que tinha algo errada. Aquela carinha vermelha era fofa demais para pertencer a um...! Mas... E se fosse? Sendo tomado pelo terror, ignorando (mais do que já estava fazendo) sua educação, começou a realmente tatear e pressionar o local, enquanto o menor tentava empurrá-lo, sob protestos.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? S-solte-me!

Estremeceu, aquilo era vergonhoso e humilhante! Sem esperar mais, moveu a perna, dando uma joelhada no estômago do outro – que logo foi ao chão, encolhendo-se de dor. Lágrimas ameaçavam escorrer quando virou-se e fitou seu amor desconsertado. Aquilo era... era... como uma desilusão.

Levantou-se e saiu correndo, batendo a porta no processo, tapando a própria boca para não gritar.

Enquanto isso, Kiku estava chocado demais para se levantar ou fazer qualquer coisa. Arthur poderia ser um idiota, mas não era burro. Tinha sido descoberto.


	6. Chapter 6

**The prince and the maid**

Todos repararam que o clima estava estranho, apesar de ninguém saber o motivo – e também não se atreviam a perguntar. Arthur parou, de um dia para o outro, de ir atrás de Kiku – que agia normalmente – e sempre que via a empregada, ficava encarando por longos segundos antes de sair correndo.

A verdade é que o príncipe se sentia incapaz de acreditar que Kiku era um homem. Seus sentidos podiam ter errado, né?

Não, confiava em sua percepção. Suspirou, encostando-se à parede do lado de fora do castelo, erguendo a face para fitar o céu. Por estar na área externa, não se dava conta do alvoroço que se instalava no lado de dentro.

Como o patriarca não andava em suas melhores condições, todos o deixavam dormir até mais tarde, mas naquele dia estava passando da conta. Quando a voz da Rainha ecoou, todos foram ao encontro dela.

Por estar preocupada com o marido, ela tinha ido ao quarto verificar seu estado, porém, ao se aproximar, constatou que ele não respirava. Agora, empregados andavam de um lado ao outro, desnorteados.

Kiku estava no quarto com a Rainha, esperando a chegada do médico. Tinha de vigiá-la para que não acontecesse mais uma tragédia naquele dia... Parecia que todos possuíam certo medo de que ela fizesse algo consigo mesma. Isso fazia com que o japonês concluísse que a primeira esposa do Rei tinha tirado a própria vida. Como Arthur disse, não deveria ter suportado a infelicidade, a pressão... Se fosse isso mesmo – e acertava totalmente no palpite, sem saber – o loiro deveria ter um rancor inimaginável da mãe. Será mesmo? Provavelmente ela tinha morrido quando o príncipe era muito novo.

"_Egoísta"_, foi inevitável pensar, com certa raiva. Só não sabia mais se pensava na mãe de Arthur ou em seus pais. Não os conhecera... Mas quantas hipóteses já não formulara? Poderia ter sido abandonado, ou então o sobrevivente de um ataque a uma vila – alguém do clã poderia ter cuidado dele por esse motivo, assim como fez com Seiji – ou simplesmente sua mãe teria morrido no parto e o pai se matado por não querer lidar com a responsabilidade.

Seu coração apertou. Não gostava de pensar naquele assunto e o choro desesperado da nobre apenas piorava sua situação. Quantas pessoas já não fizera sofrer? Tinha matado muitos, mas nunca presenciava a reação dos amigos, familiares... Fechou os olhos, na realidade querendo fechar os ouvidos, precisando segurar um suspiro e sufocar a própria vontade de chorar.

Não era apenas uma ferramenta, afinal. Também tinha sentimentos, por mais que estes estivessem trancados fundo.

- K-kiku...

A voz esganiçada e trêmula chamou-lhe a atenção, fazendo com que erguesse a cabeça para ela, respondendo mais baixo, complacente com o sofrimento da outra.

- Sim...?

- Por favor... Avise Arthur... N-não estou em condições...

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas mais uma vez e não precisou falar mais nada. O japonês estava surpreso por ela ter conseguido dizer-lhe algo... Olhou mais uma vez para a mulher acariciando o rosto do falecido. Ela era forte, sabia que iria se reerguer. Por isso sorriu fraco, porém despreocupado, fechando a porta atrás de si para ir à procura do príncipe.

Sabia que dentro do castelo ele não estava – alguém já teria o visto -, então rumou logo ao lado de fora. Ia para o jardim quando, contornando o local para tomar este caminho, encontrou Arthur sentado no chão, adormecido, encostado à parede. Ingênuo demais... o mundo poderia estar desabando que ele não iria reparar. Será que a notícia iria fazê-lo acordar?

- Arthur...

Chamou, sentindo a garganta arranhar um pouco, precisando limpá-la. Bem, o loiro não era de todo ruim... Ele não tinha espalhado a verdade sobre si. Mas isso era mesmo bondade? Agachou-se, analisando bem a face adormecida. Provavelmente, ele só tinha vergonha de falar e acabar sendo taxado de coisas impróprias – já que todos viam como ele corria atrás de si. Ainda sim... Sentia um pouco de pena. Perdera a mãe, agora o pai. Compaixão, que sentimento estranho! Porém não era por isso que teria o direito de privá-lo da verdade. Com cuidado, balançou-lhe pelo ombro, todavia a reação dele não foi muito amigável.

Quando Arthur abriu os olhos e visualizou Kiku à sua frente, deixou escapar uma exclamação – muito deselegante, por sinal – e ficou de pé de uma vez, fazendo com que o nipônico caísse sentado.

- O que... O que você está fazendo?! Pervertido!

Claro, porque, para Arthur, qualquer um que vestisse roupas do sexo oposto era um pervertido. Ele não, porque se vestia bem, mesmo com pensamentos impróprios.

Kiku poderia até brigar com o loiro, mas tinha de agir como o adulto que era. Levantou-se, limpando as próprias roupas, sem saber como dar a notícia de modo mais ameno. Não tinha como.

- Arthur...

Este estranhou a voz mansa, ficando em alerta.

- O que foi? D-diga logo! Estou ficando apreensivo.

Não conseguia encará-lo. Podia não ter sido o responsável por aquela morte, só que, ainda sim, sentia os ombros pesados. Odiava não saber lidar com as situações.

- Seu pai... Ele... faleceu.

O príncipe ficou dois segundos em silêncio. Não falou nada: saiu correndo, esquecendo-se de pedir desculpas por trombar com Kiku.

_**x**_

A guarda real seguia em frente, a plumagem vermelha dos elmos dourados balançando mediante o vento frio. O dia era triste. A multidão espremia-se nas calçadas, observando a marcha respeitosamente. Dos quatro cantos do país, nobres, figuras importantes e povo vieram ver a cerimônia.

O cenário era negro, homens, mulheres e crianças envoltas em preto fúnebre. Os menores estavam curiosos, porém, no coletivo, o ar era de tristeza e saudades. Lágrimas corriam, manchando as faces, mas ninguém tinha pressa de escondê-las ou limpá-las. Vergonha do quê, afinal? Era uma grande perda a que todos presenciavam.

Os olhos dos familiares eram tristes e vazios, todavia, em frente à sua população, mantinham-se sóbrios e sérios, a expressão vazia – mesmo que estivessem bem ocultos pela carruagem adornada em ouro, a qual seguia o coche dourado que transportava o caixão. O único barulho audível era dos cascos dos cavalos contra o chão de pedra. O choro corria silencioso e saudosista.

Na grande igreja, puderam fazer sua última homenagem, a derradeira despedida. Incontáveis foram as pessoas que adentraram o local e ofereceram seus agradecimentos e um adeus ao monarca. Os guardas mostravam-se desnecessários: o respeito, mesmo o dos plebeus, era grande demais para que fizessem algum alarde.

- É hora de fechar o caixão.

O bispo anunciou ao final do dia, recebendo uma concordância da Rainha. Em sua solidão, a mulher tinha chorado todo o necessário, agora se mostrava inatingível, por mais que em seu íntimo algo estivesse quebrado. Arthur parecia abatido, os olhos verdes, outrora brilhantes, agora apagados. A monarca não forçou o enteado, deixando-o em frente à lápide, mas, à medida que o tempo passava e ele não retornava ao castelo, se preocupou. Saiu do quarto, indo verificar não só os preparativos para o jantar, como procurar alguém que buscasse o mais novo.

Kiku vinha na direção contrária à da mais velha, parando e juntando as mãos em frente ao corpo, fazendo uma reverência e esperando que ela passasse de cabeça baixa, um sinal de respeito. A monarca, ao contrário do que esperava o ninja disfarçado, parou ao seu lado, virando-se para observá-lo.

- Kiku, pode fazer um favor para mim?

- Ah...? Ah! Sim, claro, o que precisar, Majestade.

Precisou se controlar para não ajoelhar, como faria em relação a Hirohito.

- Vá até Arthur e o traga para casa, sim? Ele ainda deve estar em frente ao túmulo... – Suspirou. – Ele precisa jantar.

- Certo. Farei isso.

Já ia pedir licença quando a Rainha continuou:

- Espere um pouco.

O moreno ficou no mesmo lugar, fitando interrogativamente – e de modo discreto – a mais velha, aguardando ela falar o que mais desejava. Ficou surpreso quando ela lhe estendeu um bracelete, sentindo as bochechas queimarem. Era o que tinha perdido no quarto de Arthur...

- Aqui. Isso é seu, não é? Deveria tomar mais cuidado, é uma peça bem valiosa, pelo visto.

- Sim... Agradeço.

Pegou a jóia, vendo-a se afastar com um sorriso satisfeito e misterioso. Provavelmente ela estava pensando que ele e Arthur... Não, melhor nem imaginar.

Não ligava muito para o valor material da peça, só a mantinha consigo por ter sido a única coisa que seus pais lhe deixaram... Porém, como um guerreiro, não poderia ficar se apegando a coisas tão insignificantes, por isso se conformara quando o perdeu. Só que não negava ter ficado um pouco feliz ao reavê-lo, aproveitando que estava sozinho no corredor para erguer a manga e colocar o acessório de volta ao braço, o seu local de origem. Respirando fundo, pegou um guarda-chuva – pois o céu se mostrava cinzento, ameaçando chuva – e saiu do castelo.

Após uma caminhada considerável, adentrou o cemitério, seguindo pela grama até o local em que o monarca havia sido enterrado mais cedo. Como esperado, Arthur estava lá, parado em frente à lápide. Kiku parou alguns passos atrás, respirando fundo antes de se pronunciar:

- Jovem mestre... Já é hora do jantar. Melhor voltar.

Arthur continuou do jeito que estava, sem mover um pé de onde se encontrava. Os olhos castanhos se volveram para o alto, observando as nuvens pesadas pairando acima de suas cabeças. Suspirou, caminhando e ficando a um pequeno passo do loiro.

- Parece que vai chover. Vamos voltar, Arthur-sama.

O maior rangeu os dentes, vociferando:

- Cale a boca, insolente! És um mentiroso, não me dirija a palavra! Não vou voltar, agora não tem sentido, estou só. Deixe-me em paz.

- Não diga isso – retrucou, ignorando os insultos que lhe foram direcionados. – Sua madrasta se preocupa com o senhor. E ainda há subordinados que lhe são fiéis.

Só então o de olhos verdes se virou para fitá-lo.

- Fiéis ao meu pai. Não tente me animar, seu... seu... pervertido!

Virou-se de costas novamente, cruzando os braços e sentindo as bochechas esquentando; a voz – antes cortante – agora baixa e, de certo modo, triste.

- Se todos me forem fiéis como você, sou um ótimo soberano. Me enganou, lembra? Pergunto-me até que ponto mentiu, Kiku – disse com amargura. – Isso se este é mesmo seu nome. No que mais mentiu?

- Isso é verdade. Assim que me chamam: Honda Kiku.

Os olhos esverdeados o miravam com desconfiança, de canto, e isso doía. Arthur não sabia o que pensar. Sua princesa era, na verdade... um plebeu. E isso se juntava ao sentimento de perda recente. Mas perder a garota era bem pior... Porque ela ainda vivia e estava ali, bem atrás de si. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, agachando-se e abraçando os próprios joelhos como uma criança assustada.

- Deixe-me em paz.

O nipônico sentiu o coração pesar, talvez fosse aquela atmosfera fúnebre que não lhe fizesse muito bem. Duas certezas: um, estava com pena de Arthur; dois, surgia em si o instinto de protegê-lo.

Engolindo a seco, ajoelhou-se atrás do rapaz, após deixar a sombrinha no chão. Envolveu-o pelos ombros com certo carinho – e medo de machucá-lo, além do que ele já estava. Elevando uma das mãos, tapou-lhe os olhos, já sabendo que lágrimas escorriam destes, silenciosamente. Arthur deixou o corpo pender ligeiramente para trás, de encostando ao menor, de modo que conseguisse se virar sem deixar que ele visse sua fraqueza, ocultando o rosto contra o avental.

Kiku sufocou um som rouco que sua garganta queria deixar escapar, levantando a cabeça para, assim, deixar Arthur mais à vontade. Enlaçava-o com cuidado, sentindo as mãos trêmulas se agarrarem ao tecido do seu vestido, como se disso dependesse sua segurança. Cerrou as pálpebras, sentindo uma gota cair abaixo de seu olho e escorrer pela face.

Chuva... Já passava da hora. Talvez ela conseguisse lavar toda a dor, todos os pecados.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Prince and the Maid**

* * *

Mesmo tendo passado mais de sete dias após o enterro do Rei, no castelo seguia-se a correria, mas, dessa vez, não por um motivo de tristeza e sim alegria. A Rainha estava organizando pessoalmente a cerimônia de coroação do príncipe. Ele ainda não era casado, porém isto era o que devia fazer.

As empregadas continuavam com seus afazeres normais. Honda se sentia meio perdido e deslocado ali. Seu clã já o descartara, o Rei morreu... O que ainda fazia ali? Poderia simplesmente ir embora, agora que não tinha nenhuma obrigação efetiva a realizar no local.

Suspirou, parando de varrer a área externa e pousando o queixo sobre as mãos apoiadas no cabo de madeira. Andava muito alheio e sabia disso, mas não conseguia evitar. Enquanto isso, Arthur observava escondido atrás de uma pilastra, os olhos estreitos fixos no rapaz travestido. Como **aquilo** era um homem?! Era bonitinha demais para isso.

O loiro andava pensando que tinha pegado muito pesado com o moreno. A verdade era que o príncipe estava arrependido, porém seu grandioso orgulho o impedia de se desculpar com o oriental. Tinha dito coisas horríveis! Até de pervertido o chamara, sendo que, então, era bem pior, pois gostava daquilo. Seria um fetiche?!

Levou a mão até o nariz, sentindo as veias pulsando. Ainda se lembrava quando ele veio ao seu quarto com uma expressão tímida, subiu em sua cama e ficou por cima, fazendo uma declaração apaixonada enquanto se insinuava sedutoramente...

Não que tivesse acontecido de verdade. Era só um sonho, do qual, infelizmente, despertou.

Balançou a cabeça violentamente, buscando afastar, assim, o rubor. Precisava se concentrar. Só tinha de agir normalmente, aí Kiku veria que não estava mais bravo e logo voltariam à situação de antes.

Limpando a garganta, se colocou a caminhar cheio de pose na direção da serviçal. Ou melhor, do serviçal. Tinha de se acostumar com a mudança de sexo – ou a descoberta, fica melhor assim. Se bem que, se Kiku se vestia como uma mulher, deveria querer ser uma – e tratado como tal. Essa era a brilhando conclusão a qual chegou. Se fosse mantido segredo, poderiam ser felizes e...

Foco. Não estava mantendo o foco! _"Retome as rédeas da situação, Arthur!"_, pensou, resolvendo controlar sua mente para que não imaginasse coisas impróprias. Respirou fundo silenciosamente, parando um pouco atrás do japonês.

- Pelo visto, não tem muito trabalho!

Sorriu de canto, com certa ironia. Kiku franziu o cenho. Que mudança de atitude era aquela? Parecia, inclusive, que Arthur voltara a ser o pirralho mimado e irritante de antes. Mesmo assim, ainda era seu superior. Virou-se de frente, segurando com força o cabo da vassoura e o reverenciou.

- Desculpe-me. Vou terminar agora mesmo.

Já ia se virar para continuar a varrer quando a voz do loiro se fez novamente presente:

- E-espere!

Obedeceu, parando e ficando a fitar o maior interrogativamente, esperando que ele falasse logo o que queria. Só que era muito difícil! Arthur abria a boca repetidas vezes, mas não conseguia fazer o som tomar forma. Por que era tão complicado falar uma só palavra? Queria, mas não conseguia pedir desculpas. Os olhos verdes nem mesmo conseguiam se fixar no nipônico, mirando qualquer canto que lhe permitisse fugir dos orbes indagadores. Foi então que franziu as sobrancelhas, observando pontos brilhantes. O primeiro reflexo foi proteger o menor, puxando-o para um abraço que quase fez com que ambos fossem ao chão.

Kiku sentiu a musculatura ficar rígida ao ver as shurikens fincando bem no local em que estava. O que estava acontecendo consigo para não perceber um instinto assassino tão forte? Antes que pudesse pegar a faca presa à coxa – esquecendo-se momentaneamente do loiro -, Arthur segurou-lhe o pulso, tentando puxá-lo.

- Vamos sair daqui! Vamos entrar!

- O quê? – Virou-se para fitá-lo, forçando a mão para ser solto. – Não!

Retrucou, pois não queria envolver mais pessoas naquilo. Só de Arthur ter visto aquelas armas, provavelmente já iriam atrás dele. Claro, se isso já não fosse um objetivo do algoz.

- Argh! – Deu um pulo para trás, enquanto o japonês ia para o outro lado. – Só temos de sair daqui...

De algum jeito, ele estava certo. Decidindo levá-lo consigo, segurou-lhe a mão, correndo em direção às árvores do jardim. Arthur não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, mas acreditava piamente que era alguém tentando dar um golpe de Estado – ou coisa parecida. Ficando sério, deixando a surpresa de lado, tomou a frente e passou a guiar a corrida. Agora foi Kiku quem soltou uma exclamação de exaltação.

Deixando a trilha, o loiro colocou-se entre alguns arbustos, andando ligeiramente agachado, como se procurando algo.

- A-Arthur? O que estamos fazendo?

No plural porque, por instinto, acabava por olhar para os lados.

- Está por aqui... Aqui!

Afastou algumas das plantas, mostrando uma espécie de túnel feita por galhos e folhagens.

- Era meu esconderijo quando criança.

Sem mais explicações, engatinhou para dentro do local e, ligeiramente a contragosto por não ter sido consultado, o shinobi foi atrás. Não se arrependeu. O sol adentrava timidamente pelos pequenos buracos na estrutura, o que achou particularmente bonito. Uma pena não poder apreciar com aquela sensação de perigo rondando o local, o que fazia todo seu corpo ficar em alerta.

Chegando a uma parte mais ampla, podiam ao menos se sentar, ficando um de frente para o outro. Isso estava errado... Tinha de sair e lutar – ambos compartilhavam deste pensamento.

- Arthur... Acho que... preciso te contar uma coisa.

Agora o loiro já estava envolvido, só por ajudá-lo. Poderia só contar toda a verdade e, então, ser expulso do reino. Depois... E depois?

- Depois – aproximou-se, segurando o menor pelos ombros. - Eu prometo nos tirar dessa. Fique quietinho aqui, está bem?

Já tinha entendido: não conseguia resistir àquele olhar.

Deixando o moreno sem palavras, virou-se de costas, pronto para tomar o caminho de volta.

Isso fazia Kiku pensar... Desde quando Arthur tinha costas tão largas?

Sem dizer mais nada, o príncipe partiu, sem olhar para trás.

Ficou se sentindo mal. Poucos minutos após ele sair, não se segurou e foi atrás – sem ligar por ter perdido o headdress, que ficou preso em um dos galhos, no meio do caminho. Sempre podia voltar para buscar ou arrumar outro, estava mais preocupado em ajudar Arthur. Tinha ficado paralisado por aquela demonstração de coragem – ou seria loucura? Deus, não importava. Só precisava fazer algo. Já estava cansado de ficar parado!

Assim que se colocou de pé, não teve uma surpresa muito agradável. De repente, tudo se apagou.

**_x_**

Arthur estava se demorando muito. A verdade é que andava em círculos, sem encontrar algo suspeito ou a pessoa que atirara aquelas estrelas ninjas. Suspirando, o príncipe desistiu, achando melhor ir buscar Kiku para voltarem ao castelo.

Ia adentrar o túnel, quando avistou o acessório que o japonês usava na cabeça. Franziu o cenho, pegando o pedaço de tecido. Que estranho! Ele não deixaria aquilo para trás. Ou deixaria?

Poderia ter sido raptado! Com a perspectiva, olhou em volta, deparando-se com uma seta gravada em uma árvore. Devia ser um sinal. Sem pensar, colocou-se a segui-lo, passando pela pequena horta e parando em frente ao galpão com materiais. Respirando fundo, sentindo certa dose de adrenalina ser descarregada em seu corpo, abriu a porta, tingindo todo o interior do lugar de alaranjado.

A primeira coisa que os olhos verdes localizaram foi o japonês. Em um canto, amarrado e amordaçado, estava Kiku.

- K-kiku!

Ia correr na direção dele, mas, em frente aos seus pés, fincaram-se mais algumas daquelas armas. Voltou o olhar para a parede lateral do local, encontrando um rapaz todo vestido de negro, os longos cabelos escuros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo e os olhos, também pretos, brilhando perigosamente.

- Que feio, ignorando seu anfitrião.

- Quem é você?

Indagou com cautela, empunhando a espada, sacando-a da bainha. O rapaz balançou a cabeça, saindo de cima das caixas de madeira em que estava sentado, pondo-se de pé. Por ser bem organizado, havia um amplo espaço vago no centro, com prateleiras em um dos cantos, os materiais utilizados para cuidar do jardim em outro, junto com alguns sacos. A lâmpada baixa estava apagada, já que a luz proveniente do pôr-do-sol era o suficiente para a iluminação do lugar.

- Não precisa saber, senhor Arthur. Saiba apenas que é aqui que sua vida tem fim... Ao menos esse inútil serviu para algo.

Sorriu com escárnio, segurando os cabelos do japonês desacordado, puxando-os e balançando com violência. Arthur rangeu os dentes ao ver o outro fazer o que quiser.

- O que você fez com ele?!

- Nada. Só dei um entorpecente depois que o fiz desmaiar... Daqui a pouco ele acorda. Ou você prefere que eu o mate primeiro?

Sacou uma kodachi, espada de lâmina média, colocando-a na base do pescoço do inconsciente. Arthur levantou a própria espada, com um brilho mortal no olhar.

- Parado.

O outro piscou os olhos, rindo em seguida, empurrando Kiku de modo que ele batesse contra a parede mais uma vez. Passou a língua pela lâmina, já podendo sentir o gosto metalizado que o sangue do nobre deixaria.

- Vejo que é hora de começarmos.

O ninja foi o primeiro a avançar, correndo na direção de Arthur. Era rápido, os olhos verdes mal conseguiam acompanhá-lo, porém teve sucesso em bloquear um golpe lateral. O príncipe não entendia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, todavia não tinha tempo para suposições, pois o adversário o pressionava. Por sorte, tinha muitas aulas, então até estava conseguindo se defender... Só que não era uma simples aula e sim um combate real. Grunhiu de dor quando foi atingido no ombro, rosnando e investindo agressivamente.

O barulho das lâminas ressoando preenchiam o ambiente, mas pareciam ligeiramente distantes à mente entorpecida de Kiku. Sentia-se meio grogue, abrindo os olhos com lentidão e demorando dois segundos a identificar a situação em que se encontrava. Uma exclamação de surpresa foi abafada pela mordaça e tentou se mover, porém seu corpo estava imobilizado.

Meu Deus. Arthur estava... lutando? Mas aqueles gestos desesperados não dariam certo, conhecia seu inimigo – era um de seus amigos, no passado. Começou a soltar pequenos murmúrios, movimentando os dedos como se fosse conseguir soltar os pulsos. Parou quando sentiu uma ardência na bochecha e fincava-se, atrás de si, uma kunai.

- Daqui a pouco é sua vez. Fique quietinho, Honda.

Arthur ia aproveitar a distração par golpeá-lo, mas teve um dos pulsos segurados, a arma desviada e foi jogado ao chão. Praguejou, soltando palavras que nem deveria conhecer. O ninja se voltou ao loiro, pisando sobre as costas do mesmo.

- Eu até queria te deixar vivo, sabe? Preferia que você visse a destruição e desespero em que seu reino irá cair... Não pense que vocês são os justos e invencíveis. Já causaram muita dor – franziu o cenho, grunhindo. Já vira vilarejos dominados, povos servindo de escravos para sustentar o conforto daquele país. – Mas preciso terminar o dever que esse inútil – indicou Kiku com a cabeça - não chegou nem a começar. Adeus, Vaughan.

O japonês em seu canto encolheu os ombros. Era verdade... Ele quem deveria matar Arthur. Falhou com suas obrigações. Abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado, pensando que tinha razão ter sido considerado um traidor. Não conseguia encarar seu companheiro e muito menos o príncipe.

Arthur rangeu os dentes e pressionou os dedos contra o cabo da espada. Tirando força de algum lugar desconhecido, conseguiu virar o braço, fazendo um corte na perna do outro, o que fez com que ele pulasse para trás.

- CALE A BOCA! – Bradou, ficando de pé com dificuldade. – Não sei quem é você, mas não vou deixar fazer o que quer. Eu... Eu vou proteger o que me é importante!

Não tinha outro motivo. Dane-se o reino, se tinha sigo enganado pela empregada ou a política que seu pai usara. Só não queria perder mais nada.

Agora, as situações se inverteram. Ambos estavam feridos, mas o medo, o desespero e raiva faziam com que despertasse o lado mais rude de Arthur. Sem classe, mas habilidoso, deixando-se levar pelos instintos de sobrevivência e proteção. Até Kiku se assustou com aquela expressão que transbordava ódio, cinismo e arrogância. Era assombroso. Fechou os olhos quando seu ex-companheiro ficou sem saída, não querendo ver o golpe que o loiro daria.

O rapaz tossiu sangue ao ser atingido na região do abdômen, sentindo-se humilhado pelo garoto não se preocupar nem em pegar de volta a arma. Estava mais preocupado com Kiku, correndo na direção dele e se agachando a sua frente.

- Já vou te soltar!

Desamarrou a mordaça, tateando os braços dele até os pulsos presos nas costas, tendo alguma dificuldade por não ver o que fazia e... estava bem preso. Kiku se sentia um pouco mal, pois o aroma que vinha de Arthur e predominava não era das rosas do jardim e, sim, de sangue fresco. Não que não estivesse acostumado com isso – estava até demais – porém ver alguém novo se sujando ao roubar vidas alheias fazia seu coração apertar. Preferia evitar isso, se possível.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso – murmurou, o tom de voz pesado.

- Idiota! Fiz isso por você, também.

- Nunca pedi para me salvar.

- Hnf.

Ignorou o que o japonês disso, achando que ele ainda estava alterado por causa da droga. Conseguiu soltar-lhe os pulsos, mas reparou que os próprios braços estavam amarrados. Para que tudo aquilo? Demorou, mas estava conseguindo desamarrá-lo, apesar de achar aquela expressão indefesa uma graça. Assustou-se ao ser pego em um abraço e, em seguida, o moreno gemer de dor. Mais uma kunai tinha sido arremessada na direção deles e acabou por bloqueá-la com as próprias mãos, mesmo que estivessem nuas.

- Kiku...?

- V-você é mesmo patético, Honda...– Com dificuldade, o rapaz antes caído colocou-se ajoelhado, fuzilando a dupla com os olhos. – Ambos são idiotas, n-na verdade. Mas irei te mostrar o que você deveria ter feito há muito tempo atrás.

Pegou um punhal e fincou-o no lado esquerdo da barriga. Já tendo perdido uma quantidade considerável de sangue, apressaria sua morte, pois não poderia morrer pelas mãos de um pirralho ou sequer cogitar ser preso. Arthur não aguentou ver aquilo, fechando os olhos com força. Kiku imaginou que era demais para ele... Era só uma criança, no final das contas. Puxou-lhe para si, escondendo-lhe o rosto na curva do próprio pescoço, olhando com respeito à cena.

Sem gritos ou lamúrias, o único som foi do corpo inerte indo ao chão, caindo em um baque surdo.

- I-isso... foi culpa minha...?

Kiku fechou os olhos, suspirando silenciosamente.

- Não. Ele apenas limpou sua honra... – Murmurou, soltando-o e terminando de se livrar as amarras. – Talvez devesse fazer o mesmo.

Comentou mais para si mesmo, levantando-se e ajudando o outro, o qual lhe deu um olhar incrédulo.

- Do que está falando?

Não o fitou diretamente, arrastando os pés para fora do depósito, tentando evitar olhar o corpo imóvel.

- Você salvou a pessoa errada, Arthur. O malvado da história... sou eu.

Ficou em choque por alguns segundos. Kiku já atravessava a porta quando despertou, fazendo com que precisasse correr em sua direção. Estava, mais uma vez, confuso.

- O que quer dizer?

O japonês segurou o maior pelas vestes, movendo-se de modo que ele fosse ao chão e ficasse por cima dele, o joelho sobre sua barriga e uma adaga na base de seu pescoço.

- Eu já deveria ter te matado... E então? Ainda vai dizer aquelas bobagens sobre eu ser importante para você?

Arthur assustou-se de início, mas logo teve a impressão de que o menor sentia uma dor imensurável – e não vinha do corte que pingava sangue através do cabo. Franziu o cenho, fitando aquela face inexpressiva com um olhar sério.

- Não teria me salvo, se sentisse realmente isso.

Afrouxou o aperto contra o tecido das roupas dele. De algum modo, ele parecia ter crescido um pouco. Ajoelhou-se, soltando a arma e soltando um pequeno riso.

- Você tem razão. Não só você... Acho que sou mesmo patético.

O loiro se apoiou nas mãos e se sentou, ignorando o corte no ombro latejando. Não estava agüentando aquele ar depressivo, como se ele fosse, a qualquer momento, tirar a própria vida. Ou só o deixar. Abraçou o menor com força, prendendo-o contra si.

- Se é o que precisa fazer, pode me matar – murmurou, próximo ao ouvido do outro. – Realmente não ligo, Kiku. Só... não fique assim.

- Por que está dizendo essas coisas? – Não estava entendendo. - Sabe que posso mesmo fazer isso, nesse exato instante, não é?

- Eu sei, mas... É que... – Sentiu as bochechas quentes. - Droga... Pode ter me enganado e querer me matar, mas você é importante para mim. Já perdi muita coisa, não quero perder v-você.

- Egoísta.

Murmurou, mas deixou os músculos relaxarem, apesar dos dedos voltarem a apertar as vestimentas, manchando-as com o próprio sangue.

- Eu sei. Mas... não ligo. Vou te proteger. Não importa que sejam seus amigos... Vou acabar com qualquer um que tentar te fazer mal.

Foi a vez de o moreno corar. Não precisava de proteção... Mas ficou um pouco feliz. Estava sem lugar e Arthur o mostrou uma opção – mesmo que não fosse exatamente agradável para alguém com um orgulho tão grande. Nunca ouvira aquilo, sempre protegia, era a primeira vez, na prática, que ocorria o inverso. Silenciosamente, se deliciou com aquelas palavras, fechando os olhos e, apenas por um instante, se deixou embalar naquele abraço.


	8. Chapter 8

****_Queria agradecer ao review deixado pela Cintia! Aqui está a continuação, fico realmente __**muito **__feliz de você ter gostado tanto assim. Asakiku não recebe muita atenção no fandom BR, o que - como ficwriter desse casal - me deixa um pouco triste. Adoro eles, tanto que essa não é a primeira fanfic que escrevo deles. No Nyah, outro site que posto, apesar de receber um pouco mais de reviews, ainda não é nada que possa se comparar a outros ships :/  
Por isso, agradeço pelo comentário! Pode deixar que não vou abandonar essa aqui, heh._

_E aqui está. Boa leitura~_

**The Prince and the Maid**

Após aquele acontecimento, a segurança do castelo ficou mais forte. Ninguém estranhou muito o ataque, pois a coroação estava cada vez mais perto, o que naturalmente atrairia alguns inimigos.

Alguns meses passaram e o grande dia finalmente chegou. A cidade estava agitada e enfeitada, o caminho do futuro rei adornado com as cores da bandeira. As pessoas se aglomeravam nas calçadas atrás da barreira de soldados, mas, ao contrário de um tempo atrás, o clima era de alegria e esperança. Uma coroação não acontece todo dia! Desde os mais humildes até aos mais ilustres esperavam por ver o futuro comandante.

A música tornou-se mais alta, a orquestra sendo seguida pela marcha dos guardas, os quais rodeavam a carruagem adornada em ouro. O grupo percorria a rua com lentidão para que todos presenciassem o deslocamento até a catedral, o povo gritando e balançando pequenas bandeiras para saudar o nobre.

Os sinos da igreja tocaram e os cavalos pararam. Arthur desceu, sendo seguido por três servos que seguravam a extensa capa vermelha, tão longa que chegava ao ponto de se arrastar no chão. Os passos eram firmes e as feições sérias e confiantes, demonstrando sua melhor postura aos presentes no local. Ajoelhou-se em frente ao altar, os raios suaves do sol transpassando pelas vidraças coloridas que formavam imagens de anjos, Jesus Cristo e da Virgem Maria. O bispo pronunciou algumas palavras:

- Em nome da Santa Igreja do Reino de Vaughan, vamos dar início à coroação do Rei Arthur. Eu o abençôo _in nomine patris, et filli, et spiritus sancti. Amen._

Todos disseram a última palavra, em uníssono, seguindo os gestos do cardeal ao fazer o sinal da cruz. Foi colocado na cintura do loiro uma espada e em suas mãos o cetro, cruzando-o em frente ao peito. O religioso pegou a coroa que se encontrava sobre uma almofada vermelha, trazida por um dos ajudantes, erguendo-a.

- Pelos poderes a mim concedidos, eu o corôo Rei Arthur de Vaughan.

Pondo-se de pé de modo imponente, o jovem virou-se para a multidão que se encontrava no salão da catedral, respirando fundo e fazendo suas palavras soarem em um tom firme e claro, porém gentil:

- Eu, Arthur de Vaughan, prometo governar com seriedade e dedicação para com o meu povo, respeitando todos os princípios da Lei Divina!

Uma salva de palmas preencheu o ambiente e os sinos tocaram uma vez mais, ressoando pela cidade. O governante maneou a cabeça como agradecimento e sorriu discretamente, descendo os três degraus do altar em que se encontrava. Ganhando o tapete vermelho, seguiu para a saída da abadia; tiros sendo disparados para o alto, em comemoração ao acontecimento. Após acenar para o público, adentrou novamente o veículo, esperando que fosse guiado ao local da festa.

Kiku já tinha visto vários tesouros incríveis – inclusive o de Hirohito – mas aquele salão era uma coisa absurda. Próximo à residência real, porém em uma área a parte ao oeste da mesma, atravessando os imensos portões dourados, havia um imenso jardim. Nunca tinha entrado ali antes. Após o caminho que era margeado por árvores, a uma distância relativamente grande, via-se o salão em si. Logo a frente do mesmo, uma lagoa com águas espelhadas, rodeada por flores vermelhas e brancas, dando um aspecto de paz e tranqüilidade ao lugar.

A construção possuía uma fachada relativamente simples – apesar de trabalhada e rica em detalhes, assim passando uma sensação de imponência -, com portas de mogno e paredes pintadas em tons pastéis, combinando com as cortinas brancas postas em cada varanda. O lado de fora do edifício apenas escondia o interior luxuoso: corrimãos, detalhes da parede e teto feitos em ouro, chão coberto por carpete rubro e o caminho decorado com quadros e estátuas, muitas de antigos monarcas. Era impressionante, especialmente a arrumação do salão em que ocorreria o jantar, com lustres de cristal pendendo do teto, iluminando o cômodo. Uma grande mesa fora posta em forma de U em frente aos dois lugares no topo de uma pequena escada, permitindo que todos vissem os governantes – no caso, o recém-nomeado rei e sua madrasta, já que esse ainda não casara.

Arthur, já acomodado em seu lugar, recebia todos os cumprimentos com um sorriso, até o momento em que visualizou um ruivo vindo a seu encontro, franzindo as sobrancelhas e tomando uma postura defensiva por reflexo.

- Patrick.

- Arthur. Parabéns, meu irmãozinho, finalmente se tornou rei... – Esboçou um sorriso de canto, estreitando os olhos esmeraldas que fuzilavam o mais novo. – Fico feliz por você.

- Mentiroso.

O loiro resmungou baixo, recebendo um leve beliscão da madrasta.

- Agradeça propriamente, Arthur.

O rapaz desviou os próprios olhos verdes para o lado, estalando os lábios, o que produziu um som baixo. Não gostava da ideia de ter que conviver com o ruivo, eles nem se gostavam! Quando mais novo, vivia apanhando e sendo ameaçado, porém agora ele não tinha poder para fazer isso – e pensar nisso deixava Arthur mais seguro. Constatando este fato, encarou os olhos claros do meio-irmão, com uma expressão altiva na face e um sorriso convencido e sarcástico.

- Obrigado, meu amado irmão. Quem sabe, algum dia, o senhor tenha a chance de se sentar aqui também!

O ruivo arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, ligeiramente impressionado com a coragem e atrevimento daquele bebê chorão. Não demorou a voltar a sorrir de modo enigmático, fazendo uma profunda mensura e nada mais dizendo, virando de costas e saindo de perto do trono para ocultar o brilho sinistro que surgira em suas esmeraldas. Poderia espancá-lo ali mesmo, mas não seria tão divertido... Iria fazê-lo implorar por clemência, ajoelhar e beijar-lhe os pés!

**_x_**

A festa se desenrolou até o mais tardar da noite, porém Arthur não ficou até o final, subindo as escadas que davam ao andar superior para buscar um cômodo em que pudesse colocar roupas mais confortáveis e descansar após o dia cheio que tivera.

Logo após encontrar o quarto em que ficaria, não demorou a vir uma serviçal que o ajudaria a se trocar. Kiku bateu duas vezes na madeira, esperando o consentimento para entrar. Quando o fez, foi inevitável olhar em volta – discretamente, já que mantinha a cabeça baixa em sinal de respeito – reparando na amplitude do local.

Atravessando as portas duplas feitas com madeira nobre, já se via um tapete cheio de detalhes cobrindo o chão e, logo em frente, poderia se deparar com duas enormes janelas. De um lado, uma cama de dossel com cortinas brancas confeccionadas em uma seda fina, quase transparente, combinando com a das janelas – apesar destas serem mais grossas para impedir a visão do interior do quarto. Na parede, havia pregado duas espadas transversais e, ao alto das mesmas, o emblema da família Vaughan. Volvendo o olhar para o outro lado, Kiku se deparava com guarda-roupa e, próximo ao mesmo, uma área com uma lareira, tendo a sua frente mais uma tapeçaria e poltronas. Em uma delas, Arthur, com os olhos verdes fixados em si – mesmo com o ambiente escuro, devido ao lustre apagado, bem podia distingui-lo.

- Venha aqui, Kiku.

- Sim.

Obediente, aproximou-se do loiro, parando em frente ao mesmo – sem nunca fitá-lo diretamente. Arthur acabou abrindo um sorriso de canto com aquela atitude, erguendo a mão direita e movendo o indicador, um gesto para que o moreno se abaixasse. Acostumado a servir Hirohito, relutou um pouco, mas fez o que sempre fazia: ajoelhou-se em frente ao maior.

Agora que ele sabia da verdade, tinha mesmo necessidade? Ou era só para humilhá-lo? Talvez fosse melhor se matar, ao menos recuperaria um pouco de sua honra. Quando estava quase se decidindo, uma voz interrompeu seus pensamentos:

- E então, Kiku? Está feliz? Agora eu tenho mais poder... – Inclinou a face, tentando encontrar os olhos castanhos. – Posso te proteger.

O semblante do moreno não teve alterações, ele simplesmente ergueu o olhar para fitar o loiro, buscando algum vestígio de que o que ele falara não passava de brincadeira, uma piada. O pior foi não ter encontrado.

- Não me leve a mal, mas não preciso disso.

- Não fale isso, Kiku! Não seja egoísta, só estou pensando no seu bem!

O japonês quis revirar os olhos, mas se controlou, ficando somente a refletir quem era o verdadeiro egoísta ali.

- Essa coroa... – retirou-a da própria cabeça, rangendo os dentes. – Se não tiver você, não preciso dela!

Deixou a joia cair abruptadamente, ajoelhando-se em frente ao oriental, segurando-lhe os braços com uma expressão emburrada, o cenho franzido.

- Não entende? Se não fizermos algo... Não poderei mais te ver.

Cadê aquele ideal altruísta agora? Kiku baixou as pálpebras, sabendo que agora que ele se tornara rei, provavelmente teria outro tipo de empregados. A nobreza era complicada...

- O Rei tem de mudar de aposentos, você sabe, não é? Mas eu... eu não quero ficar longe de você, Kiku.

O tom de Arthur era inesperadamente sério e compenetrado, como se tentasse esconder algum tipo de dor. O moreno não conseguia acreditar que era assim tão importante para alguém, mas sentiu-se um pouco tocado. Suspirando baixo, pegou a coroa que jazia no chão, livrando-se assim das mãos do loiro que o fitava sem entender. Erguendo-se, devolveu o símbolo de poder à cabeça de seu dono, falando em tom macio:

- Mesmo afastado, continuarei a te proteger... Serei fiel ao Rei de Vaughan.

O loiro ergueu os olhos claros para o oriental, não escondendo a surpresa que sentiu ao ouvir aquilo, tomando as mãos dele. Prendeu a respiração por um momento. Talvez não tivesse parado realmente para reparar, mas aquelas mãos... não eram mãos delicadas. Eram mãos calejadas, de quem já tinha muito lutado naquela vida. E sofrido um número inimaginável de vezes.

Sentiu vontade de chorar ao pensar nisso. Injusto, injusto. Havia falado tanto de proteger o menor, porém nunca reparou realmente nisso. Dessa vez, não bradou para os quatro ventos; foi uma promessa silenciosa que fez a si mesmo: iria proteger Kiku. Mesmo tendo consciência de que ele não precisava.

Arthur engoliu aquele misto de sentimentos, sem deixar de segurar firme as mãos do menor. Poderia estar doendo, todavia, nem se deu conta disso, apenas se levantou, não se atrevendo a desviar o olhar.

- Kiku...

Chamou-o em um murmúrio carinhoso, de um modo que o moreno nunca ouvira, gerando certa surpresa. Que aumentou ao sentir os lábios do maior sobre os seus, fazendo-o arregalar levemente os olhos, percebendo na forma gentil como se encaixavam, em contraste com o aperto nas mãos que parecia aumentar. Naquele momento, teve certeza de que Arthur não o deixaria ir.

Ficou um pouco feliz... por não ter que ir embora.

Fechou os olhos, movendo as mãos para liberá-las, tomando a face do maior entre elas. Kiku sabia bem que não deveria estar fazendo essas coisas, mas ultimamente estava sentindo tantas coisas que não deveria sentir que isso pareceu ínfimo. Entreabriu os lábios, gesto imitado por Arthur, e, após isso, não demorou muito mais para que as línguas se encontrassem.

Era um beijo calmo, de reconhecimento. Naquele momento, era como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo – e o resto do mundo não existisse. Cansava ficar se contendo, realmente cansava, por isso, iriam se deixar levar.

Arthur só se afastou por esquecer de respirar, quebrando o contato e aproveitando o instante para retirar a coroa da cabeça, afastando-se e deixando-a propriamente sobre uma mesa. Não se demorou muito, logo voltou para perto de Kiku, tomando-lhe as mãos, erguendo-as e beijando as costas de cada uma, guiando-o para perto da cama. O maior não conseguia mais se controlar, dando um demorado selo nos lábios finos, soltando as mãos do moreno, levando-as até o laço vermelho do uniforme.

- Kiku, eu... posso?

Indagou baixo, volvendo os olhos timidamente para o oriental.

O moreno não podia negar: estava surpreso com tamanha gentileza que o outro demonstrava. Assentiu com um sorriso leve, porém sincero, o que fez Arthur corar. Cuidadosamente, puxou uma das pontas da fita, desfazendo o laço e puxando o tecido para que caísse. Com este ato, a gole cedeu apenas um pouco, pois ainda havia botões para se preocupar.

Arthur decidiu que não teria pressa. Puxou o menor pela cintura, enlaçando um dos braços ali, a outra mão se ocupando de retirar aquele enfeite desnecessário da cabeça do menor; isso enquanto iniciava um beijo mais intenso, voraz, as línguas se enlaçando demoradamente.

Kiku não queria apenas ficar quieto, sua cabeça trabalhando, na medida do possível, em como retirar tantas roupas que o outro usava naquele momento. Primeiramente, soltou as correntes que prendiam a capa, de tão pesada, logo foi ao chão. Em seguida, desfez-se do lenço, parecendo ter mais facilidade em despir Arthur do que o contrário, apesar das roupas do monarca serem mais complicadas, provavelmente por causa da timidez que atingia o Rei. Suas mãos moviam-se trêmulas, conseguindo, com algum custo, desfazer o laço que prendia o avental branco.

O nipônico sorriu mentalmente após perceber aquilo, afastando Arthur suavemente pelos ombros, deixando que a peça alva caísse pelos braços, em seguida beijando o maior no pescoço. As mãos de Kiku, apesar de menores, agiam com destreza, não demorando a abrir o cinto e desabotoar tanto o casaco quanto o colete que o maior trajava, empurrando-os com os dedos pelos ombros do rapaz para retirá-los de uma vez.

Enquanto isso, não deixava de dar suaves beijos no pescoço do loiro, alternando com pequenas mordidas, descendo à medida que desabotoava a última blusa que restava. Arthur estreitava os olhos, baixando os orbes brilhantes de prazer para fitar o que o moreno fazia, não deixando de deixar escapar pequenos suspiros. Sentia todo o corpo se arrepiar com o tratamento que estava recebendo, mordendo o próprio lábio inferior para conter um gemido quando a boca do menor alcançou um de seus mamilos, mordendo-o e sugando, enquanto o outro recebia atenção de uma das mãos do mesmo, com carícias feitas com o polegar.

O ex-príncipe até mencionava, vez ou outra, fazer algo com as mãos, porém não sabia o que, acabando por deixá-las caídas ao lado do corpo, assim como as roupas espalhadas. Somente após o menor subir fazendo um rastro com a língua até sua orelha – não demorando a passar a morder e acariciar com os lábios a região – que voltou a envolvê-lo com os braços, abrindo os botões do vestido preto. Suspirou, pesadamente.

- Ei, Kiku...

- Hm?

- E-eu quero um beijo... c-considere uma ordem.

O menor riu baixo, murmurando um "hai, hai, Arthur-sama", que este não entendeu bem, mas nem tempo de perguntar teve. E esqueceu-se também, pois logo eram ligados por mais um beijo.

Arthur, não querendo ficar tão sem ação, passou a tocar o corpo do menor, acariciando-o por cima das roupas, beliscando os mamilos, arranhando a cintura, a nuca, as costas até juntar coragem o suficiente para dar alguns passos, sentando-se na cama e, por consequência, fazendo o menor se inclinar.

Hesitou um pouco, mas tocou a perna do outro por debaixo da saia, puxando-o de modo que apoiasse os joelhos ao lado de seu corpo. Corou ao sentir a textura da pele naquela região, era realmente macia. Kiku se assustou com o gesto repentino, interrompendo o beijo com um fio de saliva pendendo e entreabrindo os olhos castanhos que brilhavam de modo diferente. Arthur achou que tivesse feito algo errado, afastando rapidamente as mãos do outro, repelindo-o.

- D-d-desculpe!

O oriental deixou escapar uma risada mais natural, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não tem problema... Você está muito tenso, Arthur-sama.

As esmeraldas se desviaram para um canto qualquer, enquanto os dedos apertavam os lençóis.

- Só Arthur...

- Hm?

- Me chame só de Arthur, droga!

O menor piscou duas vezes, surpreso. Em seguida, sorriu brandamente.

- É uma ordem?

- ... Sim!

Kiku se afastou dois passos, pousando um dos joelhos no chão.

- Como quiser, Arthur.

Tinha pedido, mas acabou corando novamente ao ser chamado pelo nome. Era tão diferente! Não tinha culpa. Todavia, estava prestes a reclamar do outro continuar agindo como um serviçal, quando ele se colocou entre suas pernas, beijando-lhe o abdomên descoberto enquanto retirava suas botas.

- Você... é bem inexperiente... não é? – Murmurou, entreacortado, e Arthur sentiu o rosto queimar. – Não tem problema.

O loiro resmungou qualquer coisa inteligível, só voltando o olhar para o menor quando ele passou a abrir os botões de sua calça com os dentes. Arregalou os olhos, assustado, gaguejando tanto que não conseguia formar uma frase entendível. Kiku quis rir daquela reação, mas se conteve, pois não queria deixá-lo ainda mais constrangido. Retirou o membro dele de dentro da calça, beijando a ponta do mesmo, arrancando uma breve exclamação dos lábios do maior. Sem esperar que os protestos viessem, lambeu toda a extensão do mesmo, colocando-o na boca e fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, sem se esquecer de sugá-lo e rodear com a língua.

Inevitavelmente, Arthur começou a gemer, agarrando com força os lençóis da cama, só se lembrando da festa que ocorria no andar de baixo quando seu tom aumentou. Buscou se conter o máximo possível, mas o rubor que subia às bochechas e os olhos anuviados delatavam o prazer que estava sentindo. Apesar disso, Kiku não precisava nem olhar, pois sentia o membro rígido pulsar em sua boca.

Encolhendo o corpo, o loiro respirou fundo e segurou os cabelos do menor com certa força, querendo afastá-lo.

- Kiku, e-eu... quero... você...

O menor ergueu o olhar e entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Afastou-se, retirando os sapatos e a parte do vestido que já estava desabotoada antes de se ajoelhar no colchão. Arthur sequer deu tempo, abraçou-o e fez com que deitasse, ficando por cima. Ele soltou o ar pesadamente, beijando o rosto do menor, fazendo a respiração descompassada bater em seu rosto.

- Você quer me enlouquecer, não é...?

Disse em um sussurro rouco, desabotoando a última peça que restava, descendo os beijos delicados pelo pescoço alvo do menor, passando ao ombro, onde sugou a pele, tendo intenção de marcá-lo. Agora, Kiku era seu. Apenas seu.

Terminando de abrir o vestido branco, deslizou as mãos pela cintura do menor, descendo até as pernas do mesmo, arranhando as coxas e acabando por baixar as meias longas. Roupas demais, roupas demais! Desajeitadamente, terminou de despi-lo, sem cessar os beijos. Só quando terminou tal tarefa que se ergueu, fitando o moreno, devorando-o com o olhar.

Era tão intenso, tão desejoso que, apesar de tudo, o oriental ficou sem graça, encolhendo-se. Não tinha uma pele limpa como a de Arthur, possuía cicatrizes. Mesmo assim, ele o fitava daquele modo... Arriscou desviar os orbes, mas o loiro segurou-lhe o rosto.

- Olhe para mim, Kiku... Você é lindo. – Murmurou, dando um demorado selo nos lábios dele. – E-eu... posso?

Não sabendo como sua voz soaria naquele momento, apenas concordou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos e abraçando o maior pelo pescoço, deixando-se à mercê do mesmo. Arthur assentiu, sério, tentando se controlar para que não acabasse o machucando muito, já que imaginava que iria doer de qualquer jeito. Firmou o próprio peso nos joelhos, segurando as pernas do menor e as afastando, ajeitando-se contra sua entrada.

Até cogitou falar algo, mas não conseguiu unir as palavras. Lentamente, foi invadindo-o, conseguindo visualizar, apesar dos orbes nublados e cheios de luxúria, a expressão do nipônico se contorcendo de dor. Inclinou-se, beijando-lhe suavemente o rosto, querendo transmitir algum carinho, subindo uma das mãos a seu membro, tocando-o de modo a fazer o menor também sentir prazer. Não era tão ignorante assim.

Kiku gemeu baixo, porém não sabia quanto tempo conseguiria se controlar. Era a festa de Arthur que acontecia no andar debaixo, se os convidados ouvissem, nem queria imaginar o que aconteceria. Pensando nisso, afundou o rosto no pescoço do maior, aos poucos se acostumando a tê-lo dentro de si. Com isso, passou a se mover um pouco no ritmo da mão do maior, mostrando que já estava pronto.

Arthur concordou, movimentando o quadril e a mão em um ritmo crescente, só conseguindo abafar os gemidos por manter os lábios de encontro com o rosto do oriental, beijando-lhe a face. Sabia que era perigoso, porém não conseguiu evitar, desejava aquele garoto. Realmente... realmente...

- E-eu te amo, Kiku...

Sussurrou sem nem perceber, fazendo as mãos de Kiku – que estavam pousadas em suas costas – vacilarem um pouco. Soltou o ar com pesar, mas acabou por se agarrar ao maior, esvaziando a cabeça de qualquer preocupação. Já tinha perdido tantas coisas, faria mal se agarrar à única que restara...?

Poderia estar fazendo mal, mas, ouvindo a voz de Arthur tão próxima ao seu ouvido, deixou-se afogar nela e naquela quantidade de sensações. O loiro foi o primeiro a chegar ao ápice do prazer, preenchendo o menor que gemeu em um tom mais audível – e o fez sorrir com isso. Todavia, não deixaria por isso, beijando e mordiscando a pele do menor, movimentando a mão cada vez mais rápido para que ele também alcançasse tal sensação.

Quando se separaram, Arthur pode ver lágrimas não derramadas acumuladas nos olhos castanhos, apesar da expressão de êxtase do moreno. Assustou-se e ficou preocupado, limpando-as carinhosamente com o polegar.

- Desculpe, Kiku... Doeu tanto assim?

- Huh? – Não tinha entendido. Não sabia por que aquelas lágrimas estavam ali. – Não... eu só...

Não soube justificar. Não conseguiu mais falar. Percebendo que o choro contido começava a cair, fechou os olhos, cobrindo-os com um dos braços. Sem saber o que fazer, Arthur apenas o trouxe para perto, aconchegando-o contra si.

Aquelas lágrimas não tinham motivo. Talvez fosse o choro contido de anos escorrendo. Ou simplesmente o inconsciente de Kiku se deu conta de que não havia mais volta. Ou era por uma pontada de felicidade em tantos meses... Quem sabe, o misto de tudo.

**_x_**

Na manhã seguinte, Arthur foi o primeiro a acordar. Não quis chamar Kiku, deixaria ele descansando, já que este demorara a pegar no sono e ainda trazia o rosto ligeiramente vermelho daquele choro. Cobriu-o, se vestindo com uma roupa qualquer que havia no armário, dando um suave beijo no topo da cabeça do oriental antes de sair do quarto.

De certo modo, estava aliviado. Nunca tinha visto o moreno demonstrar tanto o que sentia como noite passada. Sim, a preocupação em si ainda estava presente, mas era melhor que Kiku demonstrasse o que queria, sentia, seus desejos... Ao menos para si. Sorriu ao pensar nisso, não percebendo a aproximação de sua madrasta.

- Bom dia, Arthur.

- Aaah! Bom dia!

- Vejo que levantou cedo... Depois temos assuntos a tratar. Agora que foi coroado, precisa buscar uma esposa adequada.

Endireitou a postura, limpando a garganta e ficando sério.

- Sei que você e os ministros vão encontrá-la.

A mulher abriu um meio sorriso, os olhos castanhos claros brilhando, fazendo com que a rainha, que já possuía alguns fios esbranquiçados se misturando aos cabelos ruivos, parecesse alguns anos mais nova.

- Sabe, Arthur. Apesar de sua mãe ter sido nobre, eu não era quando seu pai me conheceu...

Arthur arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem entender.

- O que quer dizer?

- Nunca é tarde para se comprar títulos. Pode inclusive casar-se com uma empregada, se quiser, desde que ela tenha postura adequada.

O queixo de Arthur caiu suavemente, enquanto a mulher se retirava do local. Só conseguiu virar-se, pedindo em tom de voz mais alto:

- P-pode pedir para servirem café da manhã no meu quarto?

- Claro.

- ... O-obrigado!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Prince and The Maid**

Arthur andava radiante. Se seu tempo livre já era limitado, agora era quase nulo, mal podia ficar muito tempo com Kiku, mas quem ligava? Iria arrumar para que se casassem, só isso compensava tudo. Até precisava perguntar para ele o que ele queria ser: marquesa, condessa, talvez princesa de algum lugar distante... Era por isso que deixou para um dos assistentes ler os papéis para ele, saindo pelo castelo em busca do serviçal. Avistou o garoto lavando a varanda dos fundos pela janela, correndo até lá.

- Kiku! Tenho boas notícias!

Anunciou após abrir as portas de vidro, caminhando rapidamente até o rapaz, tomando-lhe as mãos e fazendo cair o esfregão. Não tinha comentado nada sobre o casamento pois queria ter tempo para arrumar os títulos e deixá-lo escolher, agora tinha opções! Ele poderia ficar mais satisfeito. Talvez um pouco menos insatisfeito...

- Você pode se casar comigo, estou com títulos a disposição para compr—

O menor interrompeu a fala do outro, colocando um dos dedos sobre seus lábios, olhando em volta com apreensão. Arthur não entendeu bem, mas logo sorriu, enlaçando os dedos nos do moreno e dando-lhe um selinho.

- Desculpe. Queria isso?

- Espere...

Fez um gesto para ele ficar em silêncio, pegando o utensílio doméstico que caíra, virando-se de costas para o loiro, mas sem soltar sua mão.

- O que houve, Kiku? Está chateado por eu não estar te vendo com frequência...?

- Não é isso... – rebateu em um sussurro. Sabia que Arthur era ocupado, tinha se conformado fácil com a relativa distância. – Tem algo aqui.

- O quê? Mas a segurança está ma—

Novamente, não teve tempo de terminar a fala, pois uma adaga passou rente a sua face, não o acertando por pouco – na verdade, Kiku ergueu o esfregão para dificultar a mira de seja lá quem fosse. E a teoria de Arthur que a segurança estava mais forte e eficaz ia por água abaixo.

- Fique atrás de mim.

- O quê? Mas eu quero lutar também!

- Você está sem sua espada! Fique atrás de mim.

Arthur calou-se ao ver que Kiku parecia mais tenso que de costume. E não era por menos: do meio das árvores se revelavam três homens enormes, com o corpo e o rosto ocultos por vestes esverdeadas, tornando impossível identificar quem eram.

- Arthur, vou distraí-los. Fuja para dentro do castelo, ouviu?

Dizia em tom baixo, apenas para o loiro ouvir, dando alguns passos à frente. Arthur ia discutir, mas Kiku não deu ouvidos, correndo à frente somente com o esfregão em mãos. O Rei chegou a recuar dois passos, mas ficou observando a luta, as mãos cerradas ao lado do corpo. Mas, talvez, ele não precisasse de sua ajuda.

Habilidosamente, o oriental enfiou de uma vez o esfregão no rosto de um dos homens, dando um salto para desviar de um golpe dos outros dois, ao mesmo tempo pegando uma kunai que estava devidamente presa debaixo da saia. Não andaria sem nenhuma arma, mesmo que os tempos fossem aparentemente de paz, ao menos uma deveria carregar. Ao aterrisar, abriu um finco na parte de trás da perna de um dos rapazes, rolando para trás – aproveitando que era bem mais baixo – e pegando de volta o esfregão, atingindo o queixo do segundo com ele.

O primeiro, que estava no chão, se movimentou sem que o oriental percebesse, agarrou-lhe as pernas e o fez cair. Soltou o que segurava por reflexo, erguendo os braços para proteger o rosto de um chute. Despreparado, foi fácil para o único que não tinha nenhum ferimento ali agarrar-lhe pelos cabelos.

- Você é uma garotinha problemática. Desculpe, mas temos ordens e você vai ter que morrer. Dessa distância, não vou errar.

Disse com um meio sorriso oculto pela máscara, pegando uma pistola. Jogou o nipônico no chão, dando um chute em seu estômago para deixá-lo sem ação, só então apontando a arma.

- Adeus, garotinha.

Na hora do disparo, foi agarrado por trás, um braço envolvendo-lhe o pescoço e puxando para trás. Não evitou que a bala saísse, porém ao menos a desviou, só atingindo o ombro de Kiku que segurou um grunhido de dor. Era para Arthur ter corrido! Todavia, o idiota correu foi para onde a luta se desenrolava ao ver que Kiku começou a ter dificuldades.

- Não mexa com a minha noiva!

Gritou, fazendo sua voz soar em alto e bom som. Por um instante, Kiku arregalou os olhos, ignorando o latejamento em seu ombro. Estava surpreso, não só pela fala do loiro, mas por ele estar conseguindo prender aquele homem que era... bem mais alto e musculoso. Colocou-se de pé, a tempo de golpear novamente com o cabo de madeira um dos rapazes que tentava se levantar, chutando o outro e pegando a arma das mãos do que Arthur segurava.

Achando que ele aguentaria mais um pouco, nocauteou os dois que já estavam caídos para não terem problemas, virando-se rapidamente ao ouvir uma exclamação do loiro. Apressou-se, pois Arthur era erguido no ar e estava prestes a ser socado. Por sorte, conseguiu se agarrar ao braço erguido no ar, fincando ali as unhas curtas e os dentes, acabando por soltar a pistola no processo, pois era balançado no ar. Não tinha força física o suficiente para segurá-lo, porém ao menos conseguiu com que Arthur fosse solto.

Em compensação, foi lançado no chão. Não viu o que aconteceu, só ouviu um disparo e o barulho de um corpo caindo. O chamado de Arthur foi o suficiente para saber que não era ele, então... tudo bem.

**_x_**

- Oy, Casey... Aguente firme. Seu irmão está a caminho...

A voz do príncipe ruivo, normalmente alta e bruta, estava macia e gentil, não passando de um sussurro. Em compensação, a mão pressionava forte a do loiro sobre a cama, com medo de que, se a soltasse, ele se fosse. Um riso fraco e triste escapou dos lábios do rapaz deitado.

- Obrigado por tentar trazê-lo, Patrick... mas não vou aguentar... Ele nem deve se lembrar de mim.

- Não! Eu vou trazê-lo nem que seja à força. Então continue de olhos abertos, Casey.

- Meus olhos doem...

- Quer que apague as velas? Eu apago.

- Não. Se fizer isso, não vou poder te ver...

O loiro disse com um tom choroso, direcionando os olhos opacos para o ruivo, silenciosamente implorando para que ele ficasse ao seu lado. Patrick de Scotia poderia ser durão na maior parte do tempo, mas estava com o coração apertado de ver o outro daquele jeito. Os cabelos claros espalhados pelo travesseiro, os olhos quase sem vida e a face pálida. Suspirou, encostando a testa na dele.

- Olhe apenas para mim. Você não precisa de mais nada.

Casey conseguiu rir baixo, concordando.

- Sim... Eu agradeço, Patrick... Por ter ficado comigo. Eu realmente te amei... durante toda a minha vida...

- Não te acolhi e escondi aqui à toa... Mas não seja besta, não diga essas coisas. Você vai melhorar. Então podemos chamar Arthur para um pique-nique. Vamos naquele bosque que você gosta, debaixo daquela árvore, lembra...? E você vai ser minha primeira esposa. Então eu chuto Arthur daquele trono e podemos fazer um lugar só nosso... só nosso...

Os olhos do menor se estreitaram, gentis.

- Mas eu gosto dessa casinha.

- Sim, pode ser, também. Aumentaremos o jardim. Você gosta, não gosta? Você vai ter o que quiser, Casey. Então... não pare de me olhar. Continue de olhos abertos...

Ambos sabiam que era mentira. Mas não conseguiam aceitar, não queriam aceitar, por isso continuavam a fazer planos, por mais nunca fossem ser realizados. Estiveram juntos a vida toda, acreditavam que seria assim até o fim, mas o destino não era assim tão gentil.

Foi de uma hora para outra, o loiro caiu enfermo, disse que era só uma febre e logo passaria, mas não passou. Foi rápido, com poucos dias, não conseguia se levantar da cama, a comida mal parava no estômago. Emagreceu muito. Durante todos esses dias, Patrick não saiu do lado dele. Mas nem toda dedicação que o ruivo podia der foi capaz de melhorar o estado do mais novo. Talvez adiar um pouco, mas era inevitável que acabasse acontecendo.

- Que tipo de flores você gostaria de ter no jardim, Casey?... Oy, Casey. Casey, pare de brincar, me responda. Casey...

Queria acreditar que era uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas não. Os sorriso permanecia congelado no rosto do menor, sem aquele aspecto quente e acolhedor de praxe, os olhos vidrados em sua face, porém sem nenhum sinal de que o via. O príncipe vermelho deixou apenas uma única lágrima solitária escorrer, encostando os lábios contra os frios daquele sorriso morto.

- Eu juro, Casey. Vou fazer algo tão terrível que seu fantasma irá me assombrar até a morte.

**_x_**

Não tinha muita certeza do que estava ouvindo, as vozes soavam distantes e abafadas.

- Ele está bem. Desmaiou por perda de sangue, logo deve acordar. Tenha certeza de dar os remédios a ele, e trocar as bandagens, não esquecendo de lavar o ferimento.

- Sério? Vou me lembrar! Muito obrigado, doutor.

Arthur inclinou-se em uma profunda mensura, ouvindo o médico se despedir e sair do quarto, só então se endireitando e voltando ao banco ao lado da cama de Kiku, observando-o. Já tinha dito que não saíria dali até o japonês melhorar e assim seria. Quando viu as pálpebras do menor tremendo, abrindo-se lentamente, imediatamente nos lábios do loiro surgiu um amplo sorriso.

- Kiku! Finalmente!

- Arthur...? Há quanto tempo...?

- Você dormiu por um dia. Não perdeu muita coisa... – riu baixo, realmente feliz por ver que o menor acordara. Pegou a jarra que estava sobre o criado-mudo e despejou água sobre um copo, estendendo ao outro. – Deve estar com sede. Aqui.

O oriental sorriu, agradecido, sentando-se na cama e tomando o líquido, sentindo-se melhor agora que a garganta não estava mais seca. De brinde, reparou nas próprias roupas: uma blusa social branca, cujas mangas estavam dobradas até seus cotovelos e uma calça escura.

- Isso...

- Desculpe. Achei melhor trocar suas roupas... Mas, ah, pedi pro médico guardar segredo. Não se preocupe.

Arthur sorriu – não era tão besta -, pegando de volta o copo e deixando de lado, sentando-se no colchão ao lado do oriental. Tomou a mão deste, ficando a acariciar as costas da mesma com o polegar. Baixou os olhos para o que fazia, diminuindo um pouco o sorriso.

- Está doendo, Kiku...?

- Não, não. Me sinto bem, Arthur-san.

- Tem analgésicos aí e... me chame só de Arthur.

- Desculpe.

O loiro suspirou, puxando o menor para um meio abraço.

- Fiquei com medo de você não acordar. Tive tanta sorte... parece que um guarda ouviu a confusão e foi verificar. Se ele não tivesse atirado, eu... eu... Eu nem sei o que poderia ter acontecido.

Fechou os olhos, afundando o rosto no ombro do menor. Kiku sabia que aquela preocupação era verdadeira, por isso sorriu levemente, levando uma das mãos aos cabelos claros, acariciando-os.

- Eu sempre digo que vou te proteger, mas nunca consigo... Então ao menos vou cuidar de você.

- Arthur...

Ficava feliz pela preocupação, por ele se importar, mas não conseguia colocar em palavras. Não precisou. Talvez Arthur entendesse sem isso. Somente tomou o rosto do menor carinhosamente, puxando-lhe para um breve beijo. Afastou-se, segurando as mãos do moreno, fitando-o dentro dos olhos.

- Eu te amo, Kiku. Eu realmente gosto de você. Eu prometo fazer o pedido formalmente, mas... Você aceita se casar comigo?


	10. Chapter 10

**The Prince and The Maid**

_– Eu te amo, Kiku. Eu realmente gosto de você. Eu prometo fazer o pedido formalmente, mas... Você aceita se casar comigo?_

Não soube direito o que responder. Casamento entre dois homens era aceito? Se bem que Arthur era o Rei, até isso ele poderia mudar. Desviou o olhar, o sangue se acumulando nas bochechas, acabando por tingi-las de rubro. O que responder? Como reagir? Aquele olhar era tão significativo que o deixava sem fala. O loiro até ia completar que ele poderia pensar antes de responder, todavia, Kiku parecia tanto querer falar algo, que esperou. Sentiu as mãos do menor se movendo delicadamente sobre a sua, intercalando os dedos e os enlaçando.

– Eu—

– Senhor Arthur! – A porta foi aberta de uma vez, fazendo ambos olharem a figura da governanta. – Por favor, vá até a sala do trono e fuja, rápido!

– O quê? O que houve?

– Estamos sendo invadidos. Por seu irmão, Scotia, e tem um exército negro que também está invadindo a cidade, não conseguimos reconhecer o brasão... Por favor, seja rápido! Estou indo avisar a Rainha!

Sem nem fechar a porta direito, a mulher voltou a correr. Só então Arthur voltou o olhar para Kiku, sentindo as mãos dele geladas. Mesmo que sua face nada demonstrasse, sabia bem no que ele estava pensando: Hirohito. Ambos ficaram sem ação por algum tempo, Arthur foi o primeiro a cair em si. Levantou-se, puxando Kiku pela mão, com o cuidado de ser a que não estava com o ombro ferido.

– Vamos! Pegue o que precisa!

O moreno ouviu, não respondeu, mas foi até o armário, retirando a camisa que usava e jogando ali, vestindo o que deveria ser uma roupa mais apropriada para combate e pegando mais armas. Arthur desviou o olhar enquanto Kiku se ajeitava, guardando os analgésicos de qualquer jeito no bolso da calça.

– Pronto?

Indagou, virando-se e arriscando olhar para o menor, aliviado por ele continuar com a face descoberta. Estranharia muito se fosse de outro jeito.

– Sim!

Sem esperar mais, Arthur tomou uma das mãos do menor, começando a correr pelos corredores do castelo. Estavam vazios, apenas seus passos soavam naquela imensidão silenciosa. Os sons da batalha estava longe, mas o loiro sabia que não demoraria a chegar no cerne do castelo. Estava preocupado com Kiku, porém sua primeira preocupação deveria ser chegar em um lugar seguro.

Foi obrigado a parar quando Kiku o fez, até abrindo a boca para perguntar o que era, mas viu onde os olhos dele estavam fixos. Uma pessoa de preto – provavelmente companheiro do oriental – lutava com um dos guardas do castelo. Arthur mordiscou o próprio lábio inferior, cobrindo os olhos do menor bem a tempo dele não ver ambos se matando.

– Não olhe... Vamos correr, Kiku...

Sabia que era inútil. Mesmo sem ver, o moreno sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas Arthur queria fingir que não. Voltou a segurar a mão do menor, puxando-o pelos corredores do castelo. Por mais que a segurasse... tinha a impressão de que Kiku ia se distanciando de si, pouco a pouco.

Não correram muito mais, logo alcançaram a sala do trono. Ali havia uma passagem secreta esquecida, poderiam fugir por ali. Já estava puxando Kiku na direção da passagem quando este soltou a mão, abaixando a cabeça.

– Desculpe, Arthur, eu tenho que ir.

– O quê?! Eles vão te matar! – Aproximou-se, segurando-lhe os braços. – Não entende? Eles querem sua cabeça!

– Não interessa! Eu tenho que ir!

– Não! Não vou deixar!

Falando isso como se desse um ponto final no assunto, abraçou o menor, mas não adiantou muito. Kiku prosseguiu com os protestos.

– Solte-me, Arthur! Eu tenho... Tenho que lutar! São meus companheiros!

O japonês se remexia, acotovelando o maior que ainda o envolvia com os braços de modo que não conseguisse se mover bem. Maldição! Ele não deveria retirá-lo do chão, tirando vantagem da diferença de alturas.

– Pare com isso! Companheiros não tentam matar um ao outro!

Exclamou, franzindo o cenho, já se irritando com o menor. Era uma invasão! Um ataque de dois lados, apesar de não serem ordenados pela mesma pessoa. Isso não tornava as coisas piores? Odiava admitir isso, mas precisavam recuar ao menos por enquanto, pois nada mudava o fato de que, se continuassem ali, estariam encrencados! Arthur só não sabia que tocou em um assunto delicado para Kiku. Talvez soubesse, porém estava mais preocupado com a segurança de ambos. Cerrando os dentes, este conseguiu se livrar do loiro, virando-se e depositando a palma da mão na bochecha dele com força.

– Cale-se! O que você entende?! É só um rapaz mimado! Acabou de ser coroado rei, mas isto de nada serve se tudo for destruído! Eles são... a minha família - virou as costas para ele, arfante. Precisava se acalmar. Fechou os olhos e conseguiu, voltando ao tom neutro, embora dessa vez estivesse frio e cortante. Ainda conseguia disfarçar bem suas emoções, apesar de estar com o sangue quente. - Se quiser fugir, vá sozinho. Não conte comigo, Arthur de Vaughan.

O loiro arregalou os olhos por um instante, mas logo franziu as sobrancelhas, rosnando baixo, virando-se de costas e indo seguir para o lado contrário. Teimoso! Ele acabaria... Morrendo.

Sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar nisso, indo se virar para correr até o ninja e arrastá-lo dali à força, se necessário, mas, antes que executasse a ação, viu quem entrava no cômodo. Certo, não sabia quem era, mas parecia com Kiku: ao menos os cabelos e olhos também tinham aquele tom escuro característico dos orientais. Mas os olhos... Estes estavam nublados de ódio.

Droga! Por um único momento, tinha se esquecido: Kiku tinha sido considerado um traidor. Iriam matá-lo. Sem pensar, ao ver o homem correndo na direção de Kiku, sacou a espada e se jogou na frente, defendendo um golpe da katana.

De tão alterado que estava, Kiku não reparou mais uma presença no local até ouvir o som das lâminas se encontrando. Virou-se para trás exaltado, arregalando os olhos ao se dar conta de quem era.

– Hi... Hirohito-sama...

Forçou a espada japonesa, jogando o loiro para o lado, fitando o menor com um sorriso seco.

– Finalmente te encontrei, Honda-kun.

– O que o senhor está fazendo aqui? É perigoso...!

– Cale-se! - Gritou, fazendo com que o outro se assustasse. Nunca tinha o visto levantar a voz, afinal. - Não podia descansar... Até vê-lo. Não posso te deixar viver, Honda Kiku. Decidi isso e vou cumprir, nem que seja com minhas próprias mãos.

Sabia daquilo. Ele agora o odiava. Mas ver... Sentir aquilo tão claramente era diferente. Sorriu triste, nunca esperava aquilo; tinha o visto crescer. Mas, se era assim...

– Cale-se você! - Uma terceira voz gritou. Era Arthur que ficara esquecido até o momento. - Pare de querer mandar na vida dos outros! Ele te idolatra, qual é a sua para decidir matá-lo de uma hora para a outra?

Hirohito rosnou. Algo que seria inimaginável em situações normais, mas lá estava ele olhando ameaçadoramente para Arthur, dando um passo a frente na direção dele, mas vacilou antes de conseguir fazer qualquer gesto mais brusco. Caiu de joelhos e levou a mão livre até o abdomen que sangrava, sujando os dedos de rubro. Droga... Só mais um pouco. Ao menos aquele príncipe idiota... Precisava matar!

Kiku continuava paralisado. Nunca se sentira tão sem ação assim. Seu cérebro trabalhava rápido, mas não chegava em lugar nenhum, fazendo com que sua respiração ficasse chiada. Percorreu os olhos pelo ambiente, como se isso fosse lhe ajudar a decidir o que fazer. O certo seria cometer suícidio ali mesmo, mas havia em sua mente uma luz vermelha acesa. Perigo. Precisava proteger ao menos mais uma vez seu senhor.

Não lhe agradava a ideia de utilizar uma arma de fogo, mas sacou o revólver que guardara, apontando na direção de Hirohito. Destravou a arma e atirou sem hesitar, a bala passando rente a face dele, atingindo um atirador que estava mais atrás bem no centro da testa, fazendo-o cair morto no chão.

– Kiku...

Hirohito chamou ao se dar conta do que ele fizera. Salvara sua vida. Ele continuava fiel a si. Cambaleou, já sentindo os efeitos da falta de sangue no organismo, gemendo de dor ao ir de encontro ao chão. Tinha sido todo aquele tempo cegado pela raiva, ódio, ciúmes. Agora que não focalizava mais nada, sua mente se abrandou. Talvez por sua vida estar se esvaindo cada vez mais rápido de suas mãos. Estava merecendo aquilo, sempre quis monopolizar seu subordinado e isso era errado. Suspirou, sentindo o corpo ser erguido.

– Hirohito-sama - chamou delicadamente, segurando-o como se qualquer movimento fosse causar-lhe dor. - Desculpe-me por ter te decepcionado, mas... Precisamos ver um médico. Eu vou te levar, certo?

Sorriu fraco, tentando acreditar nas próprias palavras. Arthur apenas observava, apesar do ciúmes, não negava que estava com pena. Pelo visto tinha sido um tiro e muito sangue já tinha escapado pelo ferimento como era visível agora que reparara no quimono manchado do moreno caído ao chão. Não tinha mais escapatória.

– Desista. Está tudo escuro, Kiku. Sei que minha hora está chegando. Uma pena que só agora veja meus erros... - Tossiu, fazendo sangue escorrer pelo canto dos lábios.

– Não fale! Vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos sair daqui e...

– Pare - fez o menor se calar, voltando os orbes vazios na direção dele. - Eu quero que me perdoe. Apenas isso... E me prometa que vai viver tudo o que não viveu. Por você e por mim. Jovem Vaughan, prometa também que vai zelá-lo por mim

Sabia. Ambos sabiam que não tinha como discutir. Arthur murmurou um "sim", sem querer se intrometer no momento. Kiku fechou os olhos com pesar, concordando.

– Sim, Hirohito-sama. É uma...Promessa.

Uma mão se estendeu frágil, tocando-lhe a bochecha, manchando-lhe com o líquido escarlate. Um sorriso se desenhou, frágil. Kiku não pode deixar de pensar que daquele jeito ele parecia mais bonito. Mais humano. Alcançável.

– No final... Eu te alcancei, não é?

Indagou o superior, sem perceber que as lágrimas escorriam. Todo aquele tempo ficou admirando o mais velho. Porque estavam juntos desde sempre. Kiku sempre cuidara de si, fazia parte de suas lembranças mais antigas. E o amou. Talvez não de um modo puro... Provavelmente distorcido e errado. Mas realmente o amava.

O menor precisou engolir o choro, sabendo que ele não gostaria de ouvi-lo. Iria ser forte até o fim para sustentar a figura de seu deus. Segurou-lhe a mão, pressionando-a delicadamente, sorrindo.

– Sim. O senhor sempre esteve aqui.

– Posso... pedir mais uma coisa? Diga meu nome.

– Hirohito Takeshi - murmurou, abaixando-se e selando os lábios brevemente sobre os dele, não ligando que agora os próprios ficassem avermelhados. - Eu amo você. E o senhor sempre estará comigo.

Era especial. Somente Kiku conhecia aquele nome... Ele quem o dera. Era um segredo dos dois.

Mesmo com toda a dor, Hirohito - ou Takeshi, como gostava de ser chamado por aquele subalterno - teve tempo de fechar os olhos antes de soltar o último suspiro e partir para o descanso eterno. Não como um deus na terra dos homens. Mas como um ser humano, embora sua figura continuasse resplandecente.

Deitando-o no chão frio, Kiku fez uma oração, limpando ao menos o sangue da face do maior. Ele sempre reclamava de estar sozinho, de não poder fazer nada por conta daquele dever... Agora ele descansaria.

Mas Arthur não estava calmo. Ouvia sons se aproximando, indo para perto do menor, envolvendo-o delicadamente - apesar de hesitante pelas lágrimas que agora escorriam livres.

– Precisamos ir, Kiku... Logo vão nos encontrar. Sei que... Queria ficar com ele - doía admitir, mas sabia de toda a devoção de Kiku. - Mas precisa cumprir sua promessa. Era o que ele queria...

Realmente, ainda era uma criança. Não sabia o que falar para tentar animar o outro, mas ele era forte. Não precisava de sua ajuda. Kiku ergueu-se, tomando a postura guerreira após limpar as lágrimas. Precisava ficar vivo. Por Hirohito. Por Takeshi.

**_x_**

A fuga não foi fácil. Era como um labirinto e, além disso, algumas passagens estavam trancadas, mas Kiku ajudou nesse quesito. Ele tinha um bom senso de direção, além de, por precaução, ter montado uma armadilha no meio do caminho, só para o caso de Patrick lembrar daquela passagem e segui-los. Todavia, não era nisso que o ruivo estava interessado. Ele só queria tomar o lugar que era, por direito, de Casey. A batalha foi sangrenta, porém, no final, os ninjas recuaram ao tomarem conhecimento de que Hirohito faleceu em meio à luta e Patrick saiu vencedor. Com Arthur desaparecido e a Rainha tendo cometido suicídio no meio de tudo, o ruivo conseguiu o que queria.

Para ir ao lugar mais distante possível dali, Arthur vendeu as roupas luxuosas e adotou uma vestimenta mais simples, podendo guardar dinheiro e, inclusive, cuidar propriamente de Kiku que, uma vez no meio do caminho, acabou piorando o estado do ombro não cicatrizado. Com o tempo, o moreno melhorou, mas não poderia mais estar em batalha.

Isso não importava mais.

– Olhe, Kiku! É o mar!

O moreno ergueu os olhos para a imensidão à frente, abrindo um sorriso amplo, finalmente podendo confirmar quão bonito era.

– Só viu uma vez, não é? – Arthur sorriu, estendendo a mão. – Vamos até lá!

Concordou com a cabeça, segurando a mão do maior, correndo um pouco atrás dele, tomando cuidado com a descida. Com o tempo, conseguiu ficar mais espontâneo, sorrindo com mais frequência, apesar daquela educação natural que mantinha. Realmente, se não conhecesse Kiku, pelo modo dele, poderia ser muito bem um nobre. Talvez fosse um príncipe de uma família no Japão, quem sabe? Arthur gostava de imaginar sobre esse tipo de coisa, antes de dormir.

Alcançaram a areia, os pés afundando, fazendo Arthur tropeçar e cair, de modo que Kiku foi logo em seguida. O loiro abraçou o menor, trazendo-o para perto.

– Se quiser... podemos ficar por aqui. É bem longe de tudo e todos.

– Vamos ficar bem.

O nipônico se levantou, estendendo a mão e ajudando o outro a fazer o mesmo. Caminharam pela beira da praia e, mais além, acharam uma casa feita de madeira, afetada pelo tempo, mas estava vazia e isso bastava. Demoraram um pouco no trabalho – Arthur não aguentava muita coisa –, mesmo depois de pronta, não tinham muitos móveis, só uma cadeira sem uma das pernas que já estava ali. Dormiam no chão, somente sobre um fino lençol, de dia era muito quente, de noite, frio; mas estavam felizes.

A casa foi se formando com o passar dos dias, talvez meses, não estavam realmente contando o tempo. Para sobreviverem, Kiku trabalhava com os pescadores – e descobriu que era bom nisso! – e Arthur... ele não sabia muita coisa que serviria na prática, essa era a verdade. Por uma pequena quantia, às vezes por alguns mantimentos, ensinava as crianças do vilarejo.

Às vezes, tinham algumas dificuldades, porém estas eram vencidas e a vida corria sem muitas surpresas. Isso só aconteceu quando, um dia, Arthur acordou febril.

– Tem certeza de que não quer que fique com você?

– Tenho... Alguém precisa trabalhar, né? – Riu fraco. – Vou ficar bem. É só um resfriado. Vou dormir um pouco e melhorar.

O menor concordou, um pouco hesitante, todavia, se aproximou e deu um beijo na testa do loiro, trocando o pano úmido e o cobrindo melhor.

– Eu volto logo, ok?

Arthur concordou e adormeceu, mas não melhorou. Bem pelo contrário.

Quando Kiku voltou, a febre não tinha baixado, parecia piorar, fazendo o rapaz delirar. Ficou ali a noite toda, e o passar dos dias, ao pé da cama, enxugando o suor do loiro e segurando-lhe a mão. Mesmo o médico disse que não sabia o que fazer, tudo que estava ao seu alcance era deixar alguns remédios para tentar baixar a febre e tirar a dor.

– Ei, Kiku... – Chamou, entreabrindo os olhos, em um raro momento de lucidez. – Vem aqui...

O menor rapidamente se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado do outro, acariciando-lhe os cabelos, indagando com um tom gentil:

– Sim? O que foi, Arthur?

– Tem uma caixa debaixo da cama... pode pegar para mim?

– Claro. – Saiu dali, abaixando-se e logo achando a caixa atrás das cobertas, puxando-a e colocando ao lado do mais novo. – Essa?

– Sim.

Antes que o outro se esforçasse mais, o nipônico o ajudou a se sentar, auxiliando-o com o próprio braço. Sabia que naquela pequena caixa Arthur guardava umas poucas joias – somente uma ou duas, que resolveram guardar como lembrança ou para emergências, em casos extremos. Todavia, o loiro retirou de lá uma pequena caixa aveludada, estendendo na direção do moreno.

– Acabei não tendo chance de fazer direito... – Pegou a mão esquerda do nipônico, abrindo a caixinha e revelando uma aliança simples de prata. – Não é o que você merece, mas... Kiku, quer se casar comigo?

Os olhos castanhos ficaram marejados. Tentou ser forte durante todo aquele tempo e não chorar, porém ver Arthur se preocupando com aquilo, depois de tanto, lhe dava uma sensação indescritível. Sentia-se feliz. Sentia-se triste. Queria rir e chorar, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Trouxe o maior para perto, ele que mal conseguia manter o sorriso nos lábios, apesar de muito querer.

– Eu aceito!

Arthur soltou um leve riso, roçando os lábios no rosto do menor.

– Estou feliz.

Fechou os olhos, deixando o recipiente de lado, respirando fundo e demorando um pouco para focalizar a mão que segurava. _"Só mais um pouco, Deus, por favor"_ – pediu silenciosamente, encaixando o anel no dedo anelar do menor. Sorriu, com uma expressão cansada, mas genuinamente feliz.

– Ah... coube direitinho.

Cambaleou, sendo amparado pelo moreno, que acabou por sorrir também, engolindo o choro.

– Me dê sua mão também.

Arthur obedeceu, em silêncio, somente observando enquanto o menor terminava de selar o compromisso. Deixando o anel no lugar ao qual pertencia, elevou a mão do loiro, beijando-a.

Os olhos verdes encheram-se de lágrimas que não conseguiu evitar de derramar. Abraçou o menor com tanta força quanto lhe era permitida, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

– Eu não quero... Eu não quero morrer, Kiku...! Quero viver, com você...!

O moreno ergueu os olhos para o teto baixo de madeira, fechando os dedos em torno da camisa do maior. Naquele instante, estava se esforçando ao máximo para não acabar fazendo o mesmo, acariciando as costas dele. Estava lamentando todas as vezes que ficou quieto, olhando para o passado, enquanto Arthur apenas ficava ao seu lado. Desperdiçou um tempo precioso, assim, mas estava grato. Fechou os olhos, afundando os dedos nos cabelos claros molhados de suor, apertando-o contra si. Além de consolá-lo, queria evitar que ele visse sua expressão de dor.

– Eu estou com você, Arthur... Agora, mais do que nunca, somos um só. – Respirou fundo, soltando o ar silenciosa e pesadamente, beijando o topo da cabeça do mais novo. – Eu te amo, Arthur.

– Eu também te amo, Kiku...

Afastou-se, o suficiente para fitar o oriental nos olhos. Ele também sofria. Segurou-o pelos ombros, aparentemente tão frágeis, mas que suportavam tanto peso. Estava trêmulo, estava tão frio!

– Você não vai ficar solitário, não é? Eu estou com você, né? Prometa... Prometa que vai ficar bem... que não vai chorar... e que vamos ficar juntos...

– Nós já estamos juntos.

Conseguiram compartilhar de um pequeno sorriso, seguido de um abraço e um último beijo apaixonado. Foi o último esforço do jovem príncipe, que logo voltou a delirar em febre, sempre clamando que não queria ir embora, não queria abandonar tudo. E, até o derradeiro momento, o simples serviçal ficou a acolhê-lo, acariciando-lhe os cabelos e mentindo que tudo ficaria bem. Provavelmente foi graças a isso que, no suspiro final, o loiro conseguiu sorrir.

Kiku quis prometer, do fundo do seu coração, não ficar triste. Não conseguiu, mas após aquela noite, não derramou mais nenhuma lágrima. Viveu dia após dia, com um anel que não saía mais de seu dedo e promessas cravadas em seu coração. Inevitável era olhar para o passado, aquelas lembranças felizes das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Mas logo voltava a si e vivia, até os dias finais de sua existência, quando poderia encontrá-las.

Morreu próximo ao mar, dentro da cabana que ajudara a reerguer, com um anel que não saía de seu dedo e sem o peso de nenhuma promessa a cumprir.

* * *

_Espero que ninguém tenha ficado com vontade de me matar. Mas ficaram, né? Hahah!_  
_De toda forma, apesar de toda demora, eu quero agradecer muito a todos que leram esta fanfic. Seja aqueles que acompanharam desde o primeiro capítulo ou os que pegaram o bonde andando. Cada review era um estímulo a continuar!_  
_(E vocês, pessoas que leram, essa é a chance de deixar um review! E eu sei que vocês existem, ok? Ok.)_  
_Bem, acho que é isso. Obrigada mais uma vez e, como não tem um próximo capítulo pra ameaçar... Elogios, críticas, até ameaças de mortes... reviews!_  
_Beijos a todos. sz_


End file.
